Missing You
by Masked Detective
Summary: My first fanfic! When Dr. Agasa finally starts to make the antidote, Conan decides to tell Ran the truth about who he really is as Conan. But Ran isn't the only one who hears what Conan has to say... R&R, it would mean lots! Rated T for some violence.
1. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Masked Detective: Oh my gosh! My first fanfiction! I'm so happy!

Conan: It's about time. You've been "planning" on doing this fic for several weeks now.

MD: I know, I just haven't had any time to write it. Marching Band takes up a lot of time and all. But it is over now, so I could finally sit down and write it.

Conan: Well, at least I'm in it.

MD: Of course you're in it. No Detective Conan fanfiction is complete without you! Well, most of the time. Hey, Conan?

Conan: Uh oh…

MD: Will you do the disclaimer for me? Pwetty pwease?

Conan: Fine fine! Just don't make that face. Sheesh, you act more like a kid then me. Masked Detective does not own Detective Conan. That honor is for the one and only Gosho Aoyama. Plus she does not own the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back".

MD: But I do own a new Detective Conan DVD that is in Japanese with English subtitles! That's something, right?

Conan: Can you please just start the fic already?!

MD: Fine fine. Impatient nagging… Alrighty then! Let the Fic begin!

By the way, talkings in "quotes", song lyrics in _italics,_ and everything else is in normal print

**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**

Ran Mouri sat by the window watching as the rain ran down the smooth glass outside. It was around one in the morning and the house was silent other than the sound of the rain gently hitting against the window. While the other occupants of the house were asleep, Ran couldn't stop thinking of Shinichi. She wanted to know when he would come back, if he could come back.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?_

_This one's forever, should never have to go away._

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you._

_How will I make it thorough? _

Tears rolled down her cheeks, matching the window with the rain running down its side. It had been six months since Shinichi had disappeared, and even though she got and occasional phone call from him, it wasn't enough. He never seemed to be able to tell her what the case was that seemed to be giving him so many difficulties, and he never seemed to be able to tell her when he would finally be coming back. She missed him so much.

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

_If only love could find a way._

_What would I do, what would I give_

_If you returned to me, someday,_

_Somehow, someway._

_If my tears could bring you back to me._

Ran continued to stare out the window, only partially watching the rain start to come down harder. The tears kept coming more and more as she continued to think about her best friend and crush. No, not crush. She was completely and madly in love with him. It was much much more than just a simple crush. She was willing to do just about anything if it would bring her Shinichi back to her.

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again._

_Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can._

_Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course._

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north._

_Look in my eyes and you'll see a million tears have gone by._

_And still they're not dry._

Ran leaned her head on her hand with her forehead against the ice-cold glass of the window. The rain seemed to once again pound harder and get louder. Ran could barely hear the rain, she was so lost in thought. She started to wipe away her tears, but gave up as more tears quickly replaced the ones she had just brushed away. She gave up and set her hand on the window sill, once again, seeming to stare at the rain outside.

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

_If only love could find a way._

_What would I do, what would I give_

_If you returned to me, someday,_

_Somehow, someway._

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

Ran sighed as she heard thunder outside, and a few seconds later saw a quick flash of lighting. At that moment, she wanted more than anything for Shinichi to finally come back. She wanted nothing more then to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to put her arms around him and finally rest her head against his shoulder. She jumped slightly as another, much larger and longer blast of thunder echoed thorough-out the house.

_I__'d hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before._

_For one more chance, for one last dance._

_There's nothing that I would not give and more._

As Ran continued to think of Shinichi, her door creaked slightly as Conan quietly peaked his small head through the crack. Ran smiled at him as she walked over to him. She opened the door and let him in.

"Why are you up so late Conan?" she asked, trying to hide her tears, but failing.

"The thunder woke me up and I got scared." Conan said giving a small smile.

Ran also smiled, knowing that this wasn't true. Conan was always trying to make her feel better, and somehow always knew when she was upset. Ran sat back by the window with Conan on her lap. She looked back out the window to watch the rain and thunderstorm.

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

_If only love could find a way._

_What would I do, what would I give_

_If you returned to me, someday,_

_Somehow, someway._

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

As Ran and Conan sat by the window, the rain slowly started to soften until it was nothing more than a light drizzle. Ran put her arms around Conan's neck and sat there for a long time. Ran felt calmed with Conan right there with her. She missed Shinichi, but at least she wasn't completely alone. One last tear slipped down her cheek as she lightly lay her head against the already sleeping boy and fell asleep in that position. Both of them had a small smile as they slept there, taking comfort from one another's presence.

_If only tears could bring you back…_

_To me._

MD: What did you guys think? It's my first so I know it's not very good. But I'm trying. I would love some positive criticism. If you really really hated it and felt it deserved flames, then I guess you can send them. Maybe I can use them to warm up my Ramen…

Conan: I didn't think it was as bad as it could have been.

MD: Wow Conan. I think that was almost a compliment.

Conan: I know. It's shocking. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated and a huge help!

MD: Thanks for spending time to read my fic! Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	2. Welcome to my Life

MD: O.O….

Conan: Hello? Is anyone home? pokes MD a few times

MD: I got reviews!!!!!! Can you believe it Conan?!

Conan: Not really. Putting me in it helped to improve the whole thing.

MD: Actually, that's very true.

Conan: Huh? Are you sick or something? You didn't argue with me.feels forehead for temp.

MD: Well, with you at the end, the story had sorta a happy ending. She got Shinichi back, right? In a ways. I think.

Conan: sigh You sounded smart for a minute there. But you ruined it at the end.

MD: Grrrrrrrrr. Anyways. After finishing that chapter I got an idea for another one. Why not put all of that from Conan's point of view?!

Conan: Joy, now I get to suffer…

MD: Hey! I had a fairly happy ending on the other one. This is the same night, so why won't you have a happy ending?

Conan: I guess that's true.

MD: Conan, will you do the disclaimer for me again?

Conan: No way, I did it last time.

MD: Hmmmmm. Maybe I should add a bit to the story, so that it won't have a happy ending….

Conan: Alright, I'll do it! You are very evil you know that?

MD:

Conan: Masked Detective still does not own Detective Conan, though she is trying to buy it. And so far she has about 15 dollars…. Plus she does not own the song "Welcome to my Life", even though it is one of her favorite songs.

MD: I used to have 30 dollars, but then that new Detective Conan DVD came out… and that new Yugioh graphic novel… one thing just lead to another.

Conan: sigh You are horrible at saving. But can you just start the fic now, before you waste anymore money?

MD: Wait, I "wasted" my money on a Detective Conan DVD? Unless your only talking about the Yugioh graphic novel. Oh well. Time ta start da fic!

**Welcome to my Life**

Conan sat on the edge of his bed, watching the rain slide down the window. He had his elbows resting on the window seal, with his chin leaning on his hands. He listened to the rain outside and noted the silence in the house. He assumed that Ran and Kogoro were asleep. He gave a small sigh as he continued to watch the rain.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Conan watched as the rain got slightly harder and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. He had gotten so used to wearing them; he had put them on without a second thought. His mind wandered to the night he was poisoned. It had been six very long months. He was starting to lose hope that he would ever find the men in black. But then the image of Ran swam into his mind and he knew that he couldn't give up. But it was so hard, wanting something that felt so far out of reach.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of braking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

Conan slowly moved one of his hands from under his chin and stared at it. All he could think about was how small it was. He picked up his small hand and removed his glasses so that he could rub his eyes. Instead of putting them back on, however, he set them down next to him on the bed. The rain continued to pour down harder as Conan looked away from his glasses and back to the window.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

Conan looked back down to his glasses. His mask. He thought about the night when he had first used them to disguise himself from Ran. The first night of no longer being Kudo Shinichi, but instead Edogawa Conan. He felt his eyes get watery, but refused to let himself cry. He had to be strong; if not for himself, then for Ran. He wiped away the tears threatening to fall down his small cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the window and continued to force his tears of pain and despair back into his eyes.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked _

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

The rain continued to pour harder and harder as the window grew colder against the small boy's forehead. Conan gave a large sigh as he lifted his head away from the window and placed his chin back into his small hands. After staring at nothing for a few minutes, he got up and started pacing around his room. He thought about the one time he had returned to his normal body thanks to a drink he had been given. He had given name of the drink to Dr. Agasa explaining what had happened with increased hopes. But tonight, he had almost no hope. He wanted nothing more than to hold Ran in his arms, Shinichi's arms, and tell her how he felt, in Shinichi's voice.

_You might think I'm happy but it's not gonna be okay_

_You don't know what it' like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked _

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_But no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

All of a sudden, a loud clash of thunder snapped Conan from his pacing and thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the storm come in until just then. Along with the clash of thunder, he heard the sound of a chair being pushed on the floor for just a second. _'Ran' _he thought as his heart slowly started to beat at its normal pace again. Conan quickly put his glasses back on and started walking towards Ran's room. '_She must be missing Shinichi' _he thought to himself sadly as he approached her door. He slowly pushed it open, making a small creaking sound. He pushed his head through the small space he had made and watched as Ran slowly walked towards him.

"Why are you up so late Conan?" Ran asked him. He saw her trying to hide her tears and felt his heart twist painfully. He quickly came up with an excuse to Ran's question.

"The thunder woke me up and made me nervous," he said trying to smile. He could tell that Ran didn't believe him and was relieved when she didn't ask any questions. He walked with her across the room and sat in her lap by the window. He could feel himself slowly dozing off now that the rain wasn't coming down so hard, and his heart didn't feel quite so heavy.

_Welcome to my life._

As Conan was drifting off, he felt Ran's chin lean gently on the top of his head. He smiled, knowing that he wasn't alone. And until he found that cure, Ran would be waiting for him. With a lighter heart, and new-found hope, he was slowly lulled to sleep along with Ran, knowing that he was never alone, and that he never would be.

_Welcome to my life. _

MD: Well? What you guys think? It took me forever to come up with this. A heck of a lot longer then the other one. Maybe it's because the song was longer.

Conan: Ya think?!

MD: Yeah yeah. I get it. Anyways, it is now time to…. drum roll respond to the reviews!!! Wheeee!

**TomikoChan: **Thank you so much for the kind words. It really meant a lot. I was so nervous that no one would read my fanfiction. Thanks again! And I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of my work!

MD: Conan wants to respond to this one, right Conan?

Conan: Yeah! This reviewer actually mentioned me!

MD: Ha ha. Alright then, you can respond.

**Silver Sky Magician: **Thanks for mentioning me! We are quite an interesting pair aren't we? Thanks for the support. MD says that it was because of you that she put this chapter in. So thanks again from both of us. I hope you keep enjoying all of MD's work.

MD: Thanks again o kind reviewers. You're support was really really appreciated!

Conan: And please R&R again for this chapter so that MD and I can find what to correct and improve upon so that you guys will enjoy it more.

MD: Yes! Constructive criticism is defiantly wanted! But please no flames. It's hard to cook ramen with only flames and no stove.

Conan: No kidding, but I still can't believe you tried…

MD: By the way Conan... you know that I would never have given you a bad ending right? I was only joking to get you to do the disclaimer.

Conan: I'm gonna kill you...

MD: Well anyways. Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now! OOOOO MMMMMDDDDDDDDD!!! I owe you a good smack on the head!!!

MD: O.O meep... RUN!!!!!


	3. Almost Finished

MD: Conan…. How many reviews do you see up there?

Conan: ummm, I think that would be about 5.

MD: Yea, dat's what I thought…. OMR! 5 reviews! Thank you so much guys. I will defiantly respond to them at the end of dis fic!

Conan: Speaking of this fic…why are you doing another chapter?

MD: Well, I wanted to make an exciting fanfic, but I didn't want to have to start a whole new one. And I'm growing rather fond of it.

Conan: I don't know whether to be happy about you actually writing a long fic, or yelling at you for being too lazy to start a new one.

MD: I prefer the first choice.

Conan: I wonder why….rolls eyes

MD: Do I hafta do da disclaimer dis time Conan?

Conan: If you want it to be done, then yes, you do.

MD: sigh you are not very nice. But fine den, I'll do it. I do not own Detective Conan, and if I use anyone else's ideas by accident, it is indeed an accident. I gets no money from writing this, so suing would not get you anywheres.

Conan: There see, was that so hard?

MD: sniff sniff YES! From now on, you're doing it. Or I will have to ask Haley to do it.

Conan: NOOOOO, Haley only helps with the Harry Potter and Yugioh stuff! _I _help with the Detective Conan stuff.

MD: Well, then you better start getting used to doing da disclaimer!

Conan: Grrrrrrrrr, I'm gonna…

MD: erm backs away slowly well here's da fic…runs as fast as humanly possible from Conan, bumping into things and knocking them down along the way

"Blah blah blah" means regular talking

"_Blah blah blah" means thinking_

"**Blah blah blah" means putting emphasis on the word**

**Almost Finished**

Ran woke up to the soft song of a bird right outside her window. She slowly opened her eyes, but slightly winced from a pain in her back. She lifted her head, and looked down to see Conan sleeping on her lap. She smiled as she realized that she had fallen asleep in the chair she had sat in when Conan had first come in. She looked out the window and smiled at the change in the weather. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She looked back to Conan and lightly lifted him and lay him down in her bed. He didn't stir as she removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand by her bed. She smiled and watched him sleep for a minute, then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As she got down there, she checked up on her dad, who had, once again, fallen asleep at his desk. She frowned at the beer cans and cigarette butts that lay all over the place. She shook her head as she walked to the kitchen, deciding that she would deal with the mess after breakfast.

"_Maybe Conan will help me" _she thought hopefully as she pulled out the things she would need to cook breakfast. As she turned on the stove and placed a pan on it, Conan came in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Ran" he said in a tired, but happy voice.

"Good morning to you too Conan" she said, turning away from the stove to give him a large smile. He smiled back as he went to the table to sit down. He watched as Ran finished breakfast and put it on the table. She went over to wake her father, and they all sat down to eat. Kogoro shoveled his food into his mouth while Ran and Conan slowly ate, trying not to watch him.

Once they finished eating Ran cleared the table while Conan did his best to help. Once the table and dishes were cleared, Ran turned to Conan, who was wondering what he would do that day. "Hey Conan, will you help me clear up Dad's desk. He missed the trash can again." Conan sighed and agreed to help.

They walked into the other room while Kogoro was in the bathroom. They cleaned the desk as quickly as possible, and finished a minute before Kogoro finished in the bathroom. Conan was just trying to start thinking about what he would do for the day when the phone rang. Conan ran over to answer and felt his heart lift a few feet when he heard who was calling.

"Moshi moshi" he answered.

"Shinichi, is that you?" It was Dr. Agasa.

"Doc.? What's up?" He asked hoping that it was the answer he had been waiting to hear for months.

"Shinichi, I need you to come to my lab as soon as possible. I'll explain everything to you when you get there. Bye." He hung up before Conan had a chance to answer.

Conan slowly put the phone down as Ran stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Conan, who was that?"

"It was just Dr. Agasa." He said walking over to her. "Is it okay if I go over to visit him?"

Ran thought for a minute, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?" She said, giving him a smile. He returned her smile, and then went upstairs to finish getting ready to go.

Once he was back downstairs and putting his shoes on, Ran walked over to him. "Be careful." She warned him. He looked up at her as he finished tying his shoes.

"Of course Ran. Aren't I always?" Ran gave a small snort as she laughed at him and gave him a pat on the head. "Be back at least before dinner okay?" He nodded to her as he opened the door.

"Bye Ran, thanks for letting me go visit Dr. Agasa." He shouted as he ran out the door. He was so excited to see why Dr. Agasa wanted to see him so bad, he ran the whole way there.

Once he reached the house, he had to pause in front of the gate to catch his breath. He slowly pulled himself from the gate and forced himself to walk to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Dr. Agasa to answer the door.

Dr. Agasa slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw Conan.

"Conan, I'm glad you could make it so quickly. Come in come in." Conan walked in and followed Dr. Agasa to his lab. Once they got there, Dr. Agasa sat down at his computer and turned it on. Conan watched with interest as Dr. Agasa waited for his computer to start and searched for a specific file. Once he found it, he opened it and turned the computer screen towards Conan.

"That, my boy," he said to Conan with a broad smile, "is the ingredients for your antidote."

MD: And I end it there.

Conan: Wow, did you just write a cliff hanger!

MD: I think so, I was kinda tryin to.

Conan: Well, it was a good try at least.

MD: Thank you Conan. Dat was actually nice of you.

Conan: Yeah yeah, whatever.

MD: By the way. I chose not to put Haibara Ai. The English anime and manga is so far behind, she's not in them yet. I know a little bit about her from what I read on the internet. But I wasn't quite ready to try to make her fit into my very first fanfic. Maybe when I get more comfortable with this I might give it a try. I want to learn more about her at least.

Conan: Okay, enough rambling. It's time for your favorite part.

MD: ooooo your right! It's time to respond to the reviews. Wheeeeeeee!

Conan: You said "wheeee" last time.

MD: I know. But it's just too much fun!

Conan: sigh -u

MD: Okay, let's start responding to these wonderful reviews!

**Fyliwion: **takes a bow thank you thank you. I tried to make it romantic and cute. I'm glad you like it!

**MoonShadowWitch: **I'm so glad you like it. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it.

**Detective Girl 2005: **Thank you so much! It really means a lot when someone likes my writing! I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

**silverwind: **Awwww. That's really nice of you. I wasn't sure if Welcome to my Life would work, but i decided to give it a shot. Thank you so much for saying I'm a good author. That means a ton!

**Gijinka Renamon: **You really think that the songs fit? I was very happy with the first one, but I wasn't sure about the second song. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this new chapter!

MD: Thanks again you guys. You have no idea how much it means to me and Conan when you take the time to not only read, but also review our stories.

Conan: Yeah. You should have seen MD's face when she read your reviews. It was kind of like O.O haha

MD: I really hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Please don't send any flames if you didn't like it. But constructive critisism is welcomed with opened arms.

Conan: Yeah. Any advice you want to give, we are more then happy to receive.

MD: Well, that's about it for this chapter. I'll do my best to update soon! Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	4. To Tell, or Not to Tell

MD: Hey there! I is updating! Yay! I am going to try to update once a week, mostly on weekends.

Conan: Yeah, that will last maybe three chapters.

MD: Hey! It's not easy being a high school student. I have a ton of homework (being in honors and all) tests to study for, notes to take, a violin and flute to practice….need I continue?

Conan: No, but I do think you are exaggerating a bit.

MD: Hey! Not all of us here are high school students going to elementary school you know!

Conan: Hey! There was no need for that… blushes bright red

MD: rolls eyes anywho, the next chapter is finally here! I'm so happy that you guys liked my other chapter! 9 reviews! Thank you so much! As usual, I will respond at da bottom.

Conan: Great great. Can you please start the chapter now? I think they all want to start reading after that cliff hanger you did last time.

MD: hee hee. After all the horrible cliff hangers I've been forced to endure, I had to write one of my own! So, to ease your minds, here is my next chapter!

**To Tell, or Not to Tell**

Conan stood there, his body frozen and his looking at Dr. Agasa, then the computer screen, then back at Dr. Agasa.

He swallowed thickly and tried to get his voice working again. "It's done?" was the best he could manage.

Dr. Agasa beamed at him and nodded. Conan went to sit on the couch; he didn't think that his legs would hold him much longer.

Dr. Agasa watched him for a moment to make sure that he was okay before going. "Hai, these are the ingredients for the antidote. It should only take me a week or two to actually put it together."

Conan's eyes, somehow, got even bigger. (A/N MD: He musta been like O.O haha! Conan: shut up and continue with the story! MD: Fine fine, sheesh)

"_A week," _he thought to himself numbly. _"Just one or two more weeks, and I'll be Shinichi again, and no longer Conan. I can finally tell Ran how I feel." _He felt himself blush slightly at the last thought, but Dr. Agasa didn't seem to notice. He was looking at the computer screen and was turning it off. Seeing this, Conan knew that there was something Dr. Agasa wanted to discuss. He sat up straighter and got slightly tense.

Dr. Agasa looked Conan in the eye and started to voice his thoughts.

"Shinichi, I think you should tell Ran the truth. About the poison I mean. But do it as Conan."

Conan stared at him, speechless for a moment. Once he got his voice back, he frowned.

"I thought you said that telling her would put her in danger. Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Conan watched Dr. Agasa closely, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, but once I thought it through; I realized that once you were returned to normal, she would be in danger anyways. But if you tell her as Conan, at least she might not be as mad as she would be if she found out by mistake. And it would show her that you trust her, which may be useful later…" with the last statement Dr. Agasa gave Shinichi a small wink. It was no secret to him how the two felt about each other.

Conan intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on his two hands. He thought about what Dr. Agasa had said, and had to admit that it made sense. He was still nervous though. He had still lied to Ran all this time, what if she didn't forgive him. He sat there for a long time, going over his two choices and the results of each. Dr. Agasa went back to his computer to make sure for the hundredth time that there was no mistake in the antidote.

After about half an hour of only the sound of clicking from Dr. Agasa's keyboard, Conan finally made up his mind. He looked up at Dr. Agasa and removed his chin from his hands. Dr. Agasa, sensing movement from Conan, quickly turned around and gave him a kind look.

"So, what are you going to do? It is your choice, so make sure you truly believe in it."

Conan gave Dr. Agasa a small smile. He stood up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked up to the old man.

"I'm going to tell her. She had a right to know, and I can prove to her that I really do trust her." Conan rubbed the back of his hair absent-mindedly.

Dr. Agasa gave a small nod and a smile. "You better get back to Ran's house. It's almost five."

Conan jumped when he heard what time it was and started running for the door. He yelled sayonara to Dr. Agasa while he put his shoes on and then quickly ran out the door.

As he was running home one question ran thorough his mind over and over.

"_How in the world am I going to tell her!"_

MD: And there is the fourth chapter of my fic!

Conan: Finally. I can't believe it took you a week to come up with that.

MD: Hey hey! I always plan it out in my mind during school and stuff, then, over the weekend, I type it up. It comes really easy if I've given it a good amount of time to really think it over.

Conan: I guess that's not a horrible excuse. But should you really be thinking about this story at school?

MD: No, but I don't think anyones complainin bout it, since it helps me chaps come out faster.

Conan: Whatever, enough pointless chit-chat. Let's get these review responses over with.

MD: Yay! Review responses! Wheeeeeeee

Conan: sigh just respond already.

MD: Okay okay, here we go.

**cowgirl: **I hope this is soon enough. I tried to type it quick without it being too bad. Thanks for reviewing so quickly after I updated!

**Silver Sky Magician: **I agree. Dr. Agasa is pretty awesome when he wants to be. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Tiffany K.: **Wow. I didn't think that you would find my pen name so fast. Shoot! You better not tell anyone my secret! I'm glad you enjoyed my story even though you've never read Detective Conan.

**Fyliwion: **Thank you. I was trying to do a cliffy, but I wasn't sure if it was very good. I'm glad that it wasn't a painful one though. That one in your manga sounds like murder. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meitantei Mystery: **I'm glad that you liked my first two chapter's idea. I thought it would be interesting. I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Ayaia of the Moon: **dazed such…a…long…review… Thank you so much. I try to make my story reader friendly (haha is that what you would call it?) It means a lot to me that you seemed to like my story so much. Thank you so much for writing such a long and very helpful review. It was greatly appreciated!

**Googlehead: **Hmmmm. That's a very interesting idea. gives Conan a very evil grin (Conan: gulp) Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy the rest of my story!

**classof08: **Did my update come soon enough? I hope so. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like my latest chapter!

**Jemiul: **I'm really glad that my story hasn't bored you. I hope this one didn't. I'm still trying to get this thing started and really exciting. Hope you continue to enjoy!

MD: whew! That was tons of fun!

Conan: Are you going to act like this every chapter! Never mind, forget I asked.

MD: By the way, I am going to try to put some Jap. in my story, even though so far it is like practically none. I am very very new to this. So if you have any advice I would love to hear it!

Conan: What about the honorifics?

MD: I'm still not used to those. I'm trying to figure them all out, but it is very confusing. If you have any advice on that, I would be beyond thrilled to hear it!

Conan: I think that's enough for this chapter.

MD: Yeah, I guess your right. Please review; we love advice and constructive criticism! Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	5. Of Truth and Troubles

MD: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make this chapter exciting and a really good one!

Conan: Well, you better. After the pathetic chapter you put up last week.

MD: I am sooooooo sorry guys. I didn't mean to make the chapter so short. But I needed a good place to end and it just sorta came up sooner then I expected. Again, I'm really really sorry.

Conan: Wow, I knew you felt bad, but not this bad. Maybe this chapter will be good after all.

MD: I hope so. And since last chapter was so short I'm going to get straight into this one. Conan, disclaimer if you please.

Conan: Fine fine, whatever. Masked Detective does not own Detective Conan, and if she happens to use someone's idea on something, she is truly sorry as she does not mean to.

MD: Now, onward into the chapter!

**Of Truth and Troubles**

Conan paused outside of the door to catch his breath. He checked his watch and saw that it was five to six. He quickly threw off his shoes and walked into the apartment. He looked around and spotted Ran setting the table. He walked over so that he could help her.

"Hey Ran, I'm back." Conan announced in his most innocent voice.

"Hi there Conan. Cutting it awful close on the time there are we?" Conan just rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. (A/N MD: You know, the guilty one that all the anime characters do. Conan: I think they could have figured that out without your help.)

Conan and Ran quickly finished setting the table as Richard walked in. Dinner was quiet as everyone quickly ate their food. Conan ate much faster then usual as he hadn't eaten lunch, and he was nervous about telling Ran the truth.

Conan helped Ran clean up the dishes and the table and walked with her to the living room. Conan looked at Ran nervously. He cleared his throat and tugged lightly on Ran's skirt.

"Erm, Ran? Can I please talk to you outside? Maybe we could go for a walk. Please? It's really really important." Conan stared at her, praying silently that she would agree.

"Well, if it's that important to you Conan, then it's fine with me. Hold on while I go grab my coat."

"Arigato Ran. I'll go get my shoes on." Conan slowly walked over to where his shoes were trying to control his breathing.

"_You can do this Conan. You guys are best friends. Just tell her about the last few months and tell her just how sorry you are. Once you cross that bridge, er, **if **you cross that bridge, then you can tell her your true feelings after you take the antidote." _As Conan was trying to calm himself down, Ran had come back with her jacket on and was finishing tying up her shoes. She opened the door and looked at Conan.

"Ready to go?" Conan nodded his head and walked out the door. Ran followed him and turned around to close and lock the door. She knew she couldn't trust her dad to watch the house while she was gone.

They both started walking, just silently enjoying one another's company. Conan did his best to lead Ran to where he wanted to go without her noticing. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, they arrived at their destinations. Ran stood still for a moment, staring at where they had arrived.

"Conan, why did we come here?" (A/N MD: I wanna stop it there. But I won't, I owe you guys from my last chapter being so short. Conan: Thank Ra, you had me worried there for a moment. MD: When did you start saying Ra? Conan: Shut up and continue the chapter.)

They had arrived at Tropical Land. It was closed and dark, but both of them recognized it in a heartbeat. Conan went over to a bench by the gate and sat down. He invited Ran to do the same, so she sat down next to him.

Conan started to swing his legs and realized that he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. The thought of getting his old body back gave him a little courage. He sighed deeply and looked over at Ran. She was looking at him, concern embedded in her eyes. She gave him a worried look and repeated her question.

"Conan, why did we come here of all places?" "_What's wrong with him? He looks so nervous." _She watched as he gave another sigh and then listened closely as he started to talk.

"Well, umm. I need to tell you something; something I've needed to tell you for a few months now. But I ask one thing of you. Please don't interrupt me until I'm done. I know you're going to be angry, but please hear me out completely, promise?"

Ran looked at him closely, curiosity mixing in with her concern. "I promise Conan." She whispered and gave her full attention to whatever it was that he had to say.

"Do you remember the night that Shinichi disappeared?" Ran jumped a little at the surprising question, but nodded her head all the same. "Well, I'm going to tell you what happened to Shinichi after he separated from you that night." Ran bent closer so that she could hear well. Her mind had gone numb. Even if she could say anything, there was nothing she could think to say. She looked at Conan intently, silently begging for him to go on. Conan closed his eyes for a second, and then quickly continued.

"Well, when Shinichi ran off, he had gone to look for one of the men in black that he had seen during the murder case with the roller coaster. He had noticed one of them sneaking around and decided to go and see what he was up to. He made sure that you didn't go with him because he didn't want you to get hurt. So he followed the one man and witnessed him blackmailing some guy. It was something about smuggling guns. He started to take pictures for evidence that he could use later on." Ran was looking at Conan funny. _"What about the other guy in black that we saw? Where was he during all of this?" _Conan seemed to read her mind as he continued.

"Shinichi was then hit on the back of the head from the one guy's companion. The guy being blackmailed quickly ran off as the one doing the blackmailing walked over to an only half-conscious Shinichi. He wanted to shot him, but the other one talked him out of it. Said that there were too many cops around. So, instead, they fed him a poison. One that had never been tested on humans." Conan paused here, too afraid to go on. Ran thought that this was the end of his story so she voiced out the one thing that she had feared for so long.

"So, he, he d-dead?" She asked in an almost silent whisper, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"No, he's not." Ran froze. _"If he's not dead, then where is he? The hospital? No, he would have told me during one of his phone calls. How does Conan know all this? Did Shinichi tell him, or did that poison… was I really right all of those times?"_ Ran looked at Conan intently. "That's not the end of your story, is it?"

Conan looked at her, tears quickly filling up in his eyes. _"Ok, this is it. Oh, please understand Ran, please forgive me!" _

"The

poison, it shrunk him. He shrunk into me! I'm Shinichi Kudo!" With that Conan looked away, his shoulders shaking form his suppressed sobs. "I'm so sorry Ran! I met Dr. Agasa first after what had happened when I was trying to get into my house. He said that if I told you, I would be putting you in danger! I didn't want to do that. I did something stupid, and I didn't want you to pay the price for it. I didn't mean for it to go on this long. I wanted to tell you so bad. I wanted to wipe away your tears and tell you that I had never left. I had hoped that calling you would help. I'm so sorry." Conan whispered this last apology, tears finally escaping from his eyes. Ran sat there, shocked beyond words. Finally, she leaned down and pulled Conan's face gently to face hers. She slowly pulled off his glasses and set them to the side. She stared into the face of the one person she had been missing for six months. Her best friend since kindergarten.

"_What am I supposed to say? Should I forgive him? He seems so sorry. I've never seen him like this. He's always so arrogant and always backs up everything he does. I know I should forgive him; he was only looking out for me. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do." _Ran continued to stare into his face until she finally found her voice.

"Why did you choose to tell me now? Did you catch the men that poisoned you?" Conan shook his head,

"No, but Dr. Agasa said that he found a cure. And that he should have it ready in about a week, I think. I wanted to tell you the truth, as Conan, so that I could show you that I do trust you. And that I don't want to keep any secrets from you. You're my best friend Ran. I couldn't bear to see you cry. I wanted to help so badly. You have no idea how bad it hurt me knowing that I was the cause of your pain. But, I'll understand if you don't forgive me." Conan looked at Ran, waiting for her answer. Ran stared back at him for a moment before she finally gave the anticipated answer.

"I forgive you Shinichi. But please, don't ever do that again. I sometimes thought that I had lost you. You're my best friend. I guess I understand why you did what you did. I probably would have done the same thing. But, thanks for telling me, in the end. Now, we can try to take down these men in black together." At the last statement, Conan's eyes filled with tears of happiness and quickly leaned over and gave Ran a hug. Ran hugged him back, tears also filling her eyes. They sat there for a long time. The night, the time, everything seemed to disappear and no longer existed. After six months, two friends had finally been reunited. Not only physically, but in their hearts too.

Finally, when the things around them seemed to come back to life they broke their embrace. Conan gave a small shudder, as his small body could not generate as much heat as his old body. Ran noticed the shudder and realized that they should be getting home. It was late and it wasn't too safe to be wandering around at night. After all, Shinichi or not, Conan was still a little kid.

"Let's go home Shinichi. You should stay at my place until you get your antidote. I doubt you'll be able to cook much being that short." Conan gave her a huge smile and jumped off the bench.

"That would mean a lot to me Ran." Ran slowly stood up and grabbed Conan's hand.

"You're still a little kid right now. Can't have anything happening to you before we get that antidote." Conan laughed with her as they started walking home. He almost felt like singing. He felt as if he had just taken off hundreds of pounds off of his heart. He couldn't wait to take the antidote. He wanted nothing more then to tell Ran about how he felt. Of course, he knew he would be in big trouble when Ran remembered exactly what she had told him on the first night of this big mess. But there was plenty of time to worry about that later.

Ran unlocked the door once they had arrived. It was two o'clock in the morning. They silently took off their shoes and tip-toed to their rooms. They said a quick good-night before the separated. Conan got into bed that night, his heart filled with happiness. Ran had really forgiven him. Now all he had to do was tell her that he loved her in his real body, and then the world would be perfect.

Ran got into bed, with a lot of the same thoughts in her head. Her heart felt like a huge hole had just been filled and was better then before. She started to think about what she had said to Conan the first night they had "met" and panicked for a second. She shrugged her shoulders and decided that she would worry about it later. Right now, she just wanted to celebrate the returned of her beloved Shinichi. She turned over to the window to stare at the beautiful moon. _"When was the last time the moon was this beautiful? I love it. It's so big and white. It reminds me of Shinichi. It's always there, even in the daylight. You just have to look for it. Sometimes it disappears, but it always comes back, just as beautiful and amazing as before." _With that thought, Ran closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. But these two weren't the only people out there who were happy…

"Boss, I just located our target."

"Excellent. Where is he?"

"He goes by the name Conan Edogawa. Lives with Kogoro and Ran Mouri. The poison seems to have turned him into a six or seven year old. It somehow shrunk him"

"Interesting, very interesting. We will defiantly have to look into this. Keep an eye on him. And wait for the perfect moment to strike."

"Yes boss, I'll do that." And with and evil smirk he closed his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket. "_Sleep well, Kudo, for it may be the last night you ever get to enjoy!" _With that, he seemed to melt into the darkness with a small, vicious laugh.

MD: Well? Was that good enough? I really tried to capture how the characters would feel in such an important moment. I hope I did them justice.

Conan: Did you really have to make me _cry_!

MD: Well, it was an emotional moment. I think any person would have cried, male or female.

Conan: I guess that's true…

MD: Anyways, let's respond to these reviews! Wheeeeeee

**Silver Sky Magician: **Well? Did I do okay? I'm so happy that Conan got to tell her! It warms my heart to see those two together. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope you liked my chapter!

**Fyliwion: **Thank you so much for the compliment. It really inspires me to keep writing when I hear such kind stuff from you guys. I'm glad you weren't mad about my really short chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you!

**marce-breeze: **I hope this chapter was as good as you were expecting. It means a lot to know that you think my fanfic will be a good one. I'm really trying! Thanks for spending time to review! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Alexandra: **Wow! Thanks for all of the amazing advice! It really helped me to put this chapter up. I was so nervous about this scene. I mean, it's really really important! I really hope I did a good job on it. I thought about _my _best friend for this chap. We shall call him DB (inside joke, nothing to do with Dragon Ball). Thanks so much for giving such helpful advice. It really did help a lot. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thanks again for all of the help!

**Gamer135: **I know that my chapters aren't that long, but I'm really trying. And I feel really bad about the last chapter being so short. I hope you forgive me and don't hate my story. Sometimes I can only go so far on a chapter. They tend to end themselves a lot of the time. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter was a little better!

MD: Thanks again you guys. It means so much to me and Conan when you take the time to read and review our fic!

Conan: Man, you feel really bad about last chapter don't you? You've said sorry like a hundred times.

MD: I am incredibly sorry about that. I just couldn't keep going. Like I said before, this chapter was really really hard. But all your encouragement and advice really helped! Even yours did Conan!

Conan: Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just end this already.

MD: You're right. It's two in the morning and I'm tired. (Hey, I'm goin ta bed at da same time as Ran and Shinichi! How funny!) Anyways, please review. As you can see, advice is greatly appreciated and always taken to heart! So, dat's about it fer dis chapter. Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	6. Secrets Gone

MD: Hey dere guys! I'm back!

Conan: We noticed. How else could you have updated?

MD: Hmmmm. Point taken. I'm glad you all seemed to like my last chapter. I worked really really hard on it! I really was up till 2 in the morning working on it. Sheesh. I really gotta stop doing that to myself.

Conan: I'm getting somewhat worried about you. You've been staying up till 1 in the morning on school nights doing homework, practicing your violin, playing softball, and planning your story. 5 hours of sleep isn't enough for you.

MD: snore zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Conan:sigh My point exactly. Ok. Since the author is dead to the world right now, I'd better do the disclaimer. MD does not own Detective Conan, though she is _still _trying to buy it. If any of her story resembles another story, she is very sorry and it was not intentional.

MD: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Secrets Gone**

Conan woke up that morning irritated at the loud singing of birds outside his window. He moaned as he rolled over and looked at the clock. It showed that it was eight in the morning.

"_Great, I got a full six hours of sleep. Since I'm technically a kid, don't I need eight hours?" _With that he tried to go back to sleep but the mix of sunlight and singing birds demolished all hopes for more sleep. With another groan, Conan forced himself out of bed and got dressed enough to go downstairs, though not outside.

Once Conan got down to the kitchen, he saw Ran making breakfast. She looked tired, but very happy. She looked over at Conan and smiled.

"Good morning Shinichi." she said, grinning at his name. It had been so long since she had been able to say that to his face.

"Er, Ran? Could you not call me by my real name when I'm in this body?" Ran gave him a confused look, so he hurried to explain. "The Black Organization my have figured out that I am still alive. That could put me and everyone else I know in danger."

Ran smiled and nodded her head. Conan sighed in relief and walked over to her. "Can I help you?" he asked as she turned back to her pan.

"Sure, I guess. Let me go get a chair." She sniggered at this and Conan frowned. Ran brought the chair over and watched as he climbed up on it.

"Why didn't you help me before?" Ran asked Conan, watching him mix the batter for the pancakes. Conan looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I had to pretend I was only six or seven. And not many little boys want to help cook in the kitchen. Besides, you might have figured me out if I was too good at what I did." Conan smiled up at her before he went back to mixing.

Ran thought about what he said and realized that he had a good point. She looked at him as he continued to mix the batter. "_Perfectionist."_ she thought to herself and decided to keep asking him questions.

"So, are your glasses just a disguise, or something more?" Conan looked at her and set down the batter. He removed his glasses and she leaned over to see better.

"You see this button?" he asked, pointing it out. Ran nodded, curious as to what would happen. Conan pressed it and the little antenna popped out. Ran stared at it as Conan started to explain. "You see the screen? This shows the exact location of someone I am looking for. This little device helps me, see?" He pulled the little yellow thing on his button. "All I do is stick this on someone, and I can track them down. Also, if I put this listening device on or near someone, I can listen to them from a distance. And I only I can hear it. Aren't these glasses great?"

Ran took the glasses and observed them closely. She looked back up to Conan and his beaming face. "Where in the world did you get these?"

"Dr. Agasa." Came the short reply. "He was the only one who knew about my, uhhh, condition." Conan said, taking back the glasses and putting them on. "When I tried to get back into my house that night, I saw Dr. Agasa and told him what happened. He helped me out, but he also told me that I couldn't tell anyone else about what had happened." Ran nodded and smiled. She knew the rest of the story from that point on.

As Ran started pouring the batter onto a pan, she continued to ask Conan questions. "Do you have any other gadgets?" She looked at Conan and waited for a response. Conan looked back at her and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, actually, I do. I'll show you after breakfast." Ran nodded and went back to cooking the pancakes while Conan set the table. Once the food was set, Kogoro came stumbling into the kitchen, yawning. Conan looked at the clock and saw that it was already nine. "_Lazy baka._" He thought to himself, grabbing one of the pancakes. Breakfast was quiet except for all the loud noises Kogoro was making.

After breakfast, Ran went into her room to get changed, and Conan went into his room to also get changed. Once Conan opened his door, Ran walked over to him smiling.

"Hey, Shin… I mean Conan. I was hoping that I could see some of your 'gadgets'. That first one was pretty cool." Conan just smiled at her and walked into his room. Ran followed and sat down next to him on the bed. Once Conan had sat down, he pulled off his red bow tie.

"This," he said, holding up the bow tie, "is a voice modulator. I can make it sound like anyone I want to. It's how I've been calling you, to try to make you feel a little better." Conan smiled sadly at her and put the bow tie on the bed. Next, he pulled off his watch and pressed the button that allowed the target to pop out. "This gadget is called the Stun Gun. By pressing this button here, I can put anyone I want to sleep. It's how I've been solving all of your dad's cases. I would stun him with the watch, then imitated his voice with the bow tie. I was hoping that if he solved more cases, I might find some information about the Black Organization. So much for that idea. At least I helped your dad's popularity a bit." Conan also set the watch down on the bed. Then he hopped down off the bed, and asked Ran to wait for him for a minute. He ran downstairs, grabbed his shoes, and then ran back up.

"These," he said happily, "are my favorites. By turning this knob, I can enhance the strength in my feet, allowing me to kick things pretty dang hard. I would show you, but I don't want to break anything." Conan beamed as he put the shoes down on the floor. He watched as Ran carefully inspected all of the items. After a moment, Conan remembered one gadget that he hadn't showed Ran.

"Oh yeah," he said as Ran set down the shoes she had been looking at, "I've also got a solar powered skateboard. I've never really liked skateboarding, but I have to admit it is pretty awesome." Ran laughed a little bit.

"Are you sure that poison didn't mess with your mind any?" she asked him, laughing. Conan scowled before he joined in the laughing. After a few minutes of laughing they both went downstairs. They sat on the couch and watched TV for about an hour.

Conan looked outside at the bright sun. After the rain two nights ago, the weather had turned beautiful. He smiled and came up with an idea.

"Hey Ran, wanna go to the park? It's such a beautiful day and all…" Ran beamed at him and nodded. They went over to get their shoes on. They walked out of the house, and off to the park.

MD: Ohhhhh, my head. So tired…

Conan: You can sleep after you answer to the reviews. But you _will _go to bed afterwards.

MD: But but….my biology homework…

Conan: is not due tomorrow. So worry about it tomorrow.

MD: ok ok. Well, let's do these responses then. And just to keep up tradition… WHEEEEEEEEE

Conan: Good to have you back, surprisingly enough.

**Silver Sky Magician: **Hmmmm. I guess that ending was pretty evil. Don't worry! The Black Org. shows up next chap! I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you continued to enjoy!

**Alexandra: **Wahhhhhhhhh! You just made me so happy! Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Your words were so inspiring! You really liked it that much! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my little twist. I want to make this fic exciting! But again and again, THANK YOU. That really meant a lot to me. I hope you continue to review and enjoy! **_THANK YOU!_**

**Fyliwion: **You were sick? I hope your feeling better. And I'm really glad you enjoyed my last chap. I hope my writing helped you feel a little better. And don't worry; the Black Org will be in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous: **Mwahahahahahahaha! I am evil aren't I? Thanks for reviewing. Even little reviews like that totally make my day! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

MD: Ok. Now here is something I've been needing to do. Ahem ahem. SORRY! That chap took so long to get out. But it's like Conan said. I've been really stressed out lately. I think I've bitten off more then I can chew. But I will try to relax and keep up with the weekly updates. I am in a phenomenal music program. I play the violin and we just had a concert and festival (a place where you play and get judged for those of you that don't know). We've been working really really hard for that. But we should be cooling down a bit now that the next concert isn't for a while. Once again, Sorry!

Conan: Ok, enough apologies! Go to bed! You've got flippin bags under your eyes!

MD: Ok ok. I'm goin I'm goin. Please review guys. As you can see, it's a huge inspiration in all of the stress I'm dealin wif. Thanks again guys. And thanks for reading! Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	7. One Fixed Problem Always Leads to Anothe...

MD: Hey there peoples! MD is back, and better than ever. Thank Ra for rain! Most of my games were canceled (I play softball). And we just had festival (we got a superior by way which is the highest you can get). So now orchestra is less stressful and I can go back to having the violin being my stress _reliever_.

Conan: Wow, you look a lot better. I mean, you still look a bit tired, but the bags under your eyes aren't as noticeable.

MD: Thanks Conan, I think. Anyways, here is my weekly update. And since it is spring break, I will try to make next week's chapter long. Of course, I will be writing an essay so there will be only so much I can do.

Conan: Do you ever get a real break?

MD: Well, yesterday morning I got to watch Yugioh. So that was really nice. I just love little Yugi! He makes my heart melt!

Conan: That's great, but I really don't think anyone wants to hear about that right now.

MD: Oh alright. You just say the disclaimer Conan and we can get this chapter started.

Conan: Fine. MD does not own any of the Detective Conan characters. She does own a really cool Harry Potter music book for her violin and flute though. And if she uses any ideas from someone else, she is deeply sorry as it was unintentional.

MD: Well, now that that's out of the way, lets start this thing!

**One Fixed Problem Always Leads to Another**

Ran and Conan slowly walked to the park together. It was a bright and sunny day with almost no clouds in the sky. The ones you could see were bright white and looked like giant, floating cotton balls. (MD: Don't you just love those clouds? They're so pretty! Conan: yeah yeah yeah. That's great and all, but we want to read the story!)

When Ran and Conan got to the park, they both walked over to a bench and just sat there, enjoying the sunshine. Conan watched the children playing on the jungle gym. He frowned as he saw a few kids that looked like they were his age. "_I can't wait for Dr. Agasa to finish that antidote. This body is driving me crazy." _

After a few minutes of enjoying the gorgeous weather, Ran sighed and looked over to her right. She saw a man selling ice cream to a bunch of little kids. She wiped her brow and realized that it was starting to feel really hot since they were sitting in the sun. She looked one more time at the ice cream cart and got up.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream, okay Conan?" Conan looked up at her and smiled. He nodded his head and pushed his glasses on his nose. He was sweating a little bit and it was making his glasses slip down his nose. (MD: I hate it when that happens. Whenever I felt like wearing my glasses during marching band practice I was afraid they would fall off! Conan: You rarely ever wear your glasses anyway, so don't complain.)

"Be right back." Ran said to Conan as she walked over to the man selling ice cream. She bought two chocolate ice creams and walked back over to Conan and handed him one.

"Thanks Ran, I don't think there is more perfect day for ice cream." Ran just smiled and sat down next to him. They both ate their ice creams in silence. After months of feeling separated, it was nice to just sit in one another's company.

Once they had finished their ice creams, they finally started to talk. Conan asked Ran how high school was going.

"So did Mr. (MD: I can't find my graphic novel with his name in it! It's that one teach who Ran talks about in one of the first episodes! The gorilla one! Conan: Your memory is pathetic. MD: sigh I know.) really get married?" Conan asked Ran, smiling. "Or was that just a white lie to test and see if your deductions were correct?"

Ran laughed and answered, "Actually, he really did get married. I needed some way to try to trap you and that just popped into my mind."

"Oh, I see. But like I asked at the time: who would marry that guy?"

"I'm not sure; all I heard was that he was getting married." They both laughed at this and started a new conversation.

"So Conan, what's elementary school like for you?" She smirked at Conan as he turned slightly red.

"It's boring!" Conan said, frowning. "I sit there and think I'm going to die if the bell doesn't ring soon enough. But I have to admit," he said with a smirk on his face, "the recess part is an improvement."

The two of them both burst out laughing. They continued to talk about random things for a few hours. After the sun had started to go down, they realized that it was defiantly time to get home. They both got off of the bench and started to walk home.

As they were walking, they heard something rustle in the bushes. At least, Conan heard something rustling in the bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to listen. He heard a few crickets but that was about it, as Ran had started to talk.

"What is it Conan? What's wrong?" Conan held up his hand to silence her and they both stood dead still, hardly daring to breathe as they listened for anything out of the ordinary. When a dog barked, they both jumped. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I thought I heard something in the bush," Conan said smiling, "but I guess it was just some sort of animal. Ran smiled back at him as they both started to walk again.

Despite what he had said, Conan listened closely for anymore strange sounds. _"One can never be too careful." _he thought as they walked along the sidewalk. Once they were about ten minutes from Ran's home, they both heard a rustling sound. That sound was defiantly not an animal.

Conan put himself in from of Ran defensively as they both listened desperately for their dangerous stalker. When they heard the bush rustle from behind them, they both turned around. Big mistake. This put Conan behind Ran, giving their mysterious stalker the exact chance he needed.

He jumped out at that exact moment and grabbed Conan. He had a drugged a small handkerchief and put it across Conan's nose and mouth. Conan struggled for a few seconds before the need to breath finally got to him.

The kidnapper smiled as he felt Conan go limp, but this was also the exact moment that Ran turned around. (MD: So Ran kicked him and saved Conan, allowing them to live happily ever after. The end! Conan: …. MD: Erm….shutting up.)

Ran gasped when she saw Conan in the man's arms. She couldn't get a very good look at him. He was fairly tall dressed all in black from his head to his hat. (MD: Hey! That kinda rhymes! Conan: Shut up and continue! This is getting exciting!) He smiled at Ran, showing off a row of ugly yellow teeth. (MD: ewww, icky! Conan: SHUT UP! MD: meep!)

Ran immediately became angry and stood in her famous fighting stance. She aimed a punch at his face, but the man in black barley dodged. She tried punching him again, but he held Conan up as a shield. Ran quickly tried to move her punch to the side causing the man holding Conan to laugh.

Ran growled deep in her throat. _"How can I fight him when he's holding Shinichi?" _she thought desperately, starting to panic slightly. She could feel sweat run down her face as she looked at the horrible man's face. She slowly lowered her eyes to Conan and felt her heart melt. His breathing was slow and his face was very pale. She needed to get him help, and fast!

After a few seconds of standing in silence, the man in black started to laugh again. He pulled out a small gadget around his belt and pressed a red button. Ran felt her heart pounding in her throat as she jumped at him to try to get Conan from the man in black. The man just jumped back, laughing harder as a truck came out from around the corner. It drove right towards them and slowed down as it passed them. Before Ran could do anything, the man jumped with Conan into the truck. The truck sped up the second the man jumped on.

Ran let out a small sound of despair before she started to chase after the truck. She ran for as long as she could, running on adrenaline alone. But there was so long even she could last. She felt her body start to weaken and she quickly came up with a brilliant idea. Before the truck could disappear from view, Ran quickly memorized the license plate and memorized every detail of the truck. She knew things as obvious as the colors, but also small things like the type of tires it used and what kind of lock was used on the back.

She let out a small sob of despair as the truck disappeared from view. Then, she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to her house. Whipping out her keys as fast as she could, Ran quickly opened the door and ran to where her father was sitting at his desk. He jumped at the sight of her and leaned forward concerned.

"Conan…he ..he's been kidnapped!" And with that, she fell down in a dead faint.

MD: Finally! I've been working on that scene in my mind for ages!

Conan: Really?

MD: Yeah! I've been walking around with my hand in my pocket holding Goku and staring at the ground. I usually thought so deeply that I would run into people and hardly notice! Whoops!

Conan: Jeez. Oh well, lets get these reviews responded to.

MD: Yes, lets! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Silver Sky Magician: **Thanks a lot for sicking Conan on me! Actually, having him nag at me really did help, so actually, I really do want to thank you. I'm sorry about your fingers. I actually like to burn the wrappers on Ramen packages. Guess I better be careful. Thanks for reviewin, even with you hurt fingers! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Magicbulletgirl: **Thanks for your concern over my health! That's really nice of you. I'm glad that you like my writing! I write to please! I hope that you continue to enjoy! This should hopefully start getting exciting along with romancy! Thank you for reviewing.

**Michel 8 8 8: **I'm sorry that my chapters are so short! I really do try. I think my chapters are getting a little bit better. As for how long this fic should be. It will be… ummm…. I have no idea. Heh heh. I guess it will end when it ends! I hope you continue to read and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fyliwion: **I'm really glad that you're feeling better! I'm also glad that you enjoyed my last chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring. I felt it was necessary. I think I actually understood what you said though! I talk such nonsense that I hardly understand myself half the time. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for caring about my workload! It should start getting better next month.

**Alexandra: **Thanks for your (once again) inspiring words! Your advice really helped with the violin! And we did do well in festival, thanks! I hope you did well in your concert. If you review late, no worries! I always look forward to your reviews and they are always worth the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Xeno: **I'm glad you feel I know my characters well! I try really hard, but the graphic novels are so far behind…. Thanks for reviewing! I really hope that you continue to enjoy!

**Inumaru12: **I'm glad that you liked Shinichi being honest! I love it when he comes clean too! As for what will happen to Ran, Conan, and Kogoro…. We know who was kidnapped! But don't worry! Kogoro will have a little more part in that story. I probably won't have him kidnapped though. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Jimmy's girl: **I'm sorry I took your idea! I'm glad that you aren't mad though! And you enjoy it! You're so nice! I hope you come up with a good idea for a story. I will be one of the first to read it when you do. Sorry about the chapter lengths! These chapters love to just end themselves. (sticks out tongue at chapters). Thanks for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy my story!

MD: whew! Look at all those reviews! Eight! Thanks so much you guys! It really means a lot!

Conan: I have to admit, you're not doing too bad.

MD: Ok, since this week is spring break, I'm gonna make my next chapter as long as I can. I'm gonna work on it everyday until Saturday or Sunday. So I hope you look forward to that chapter!

Conan: Hmmm, this should be interesting.

MD: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review. Conan and I love advice, compliments, and constructive criticism.

Conan: Yeah, we really want to make this story enjoyable for you guys!

MD: Yup yup! Well, that's it for this chapter! So, Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	8. Take My Hand Tonight

MD: Hey there peeps! After a week of writing, I have come up with my masterpiece!

Conan: Yeah, sure, _masterpiece…._

MD: Well, maybe not a masterpiece, but I have finished my next chapter!

Conan: Bout time to. You've been writing so slowly.

MD: Well, can you blame me? My mom comes up to me Tuesday night and says, "We're going to Arizona!"

Conan: You should've seen here face!

MD: I know! I was like O.O. So for the rest of that night and the next morning I'm runnin around trying to get tings ready. So of course I brought my computer. I mean, that's 16 hours of sittin in an RV. Figured that would be a good time to work on this chapter and my essay.

Conan: How are you doing on that essay by the way?

MD: erm… Hey look! I got a new Harry Potter book in Spanish! I got the fourth one!

Conan: sigh You're hopeless.

MD: I know. Oh well, I'm sure you guys want to read the chapter and not me and Conan arguing.

Conan: I guess that's my cue. Masked Detective does not own any of the characters in Detective Conan. Though she might later if she adds some of her own… (That should be scary.) If she uses any ideas similar to another's, she is very sorry as it was unintentional.

MD: Great! Let's start up this chapter!

**Take My Hand Tonight**

"Ran! Hey, Ran! Can you hear me?"

Ran slowly opened her eyes and sat up groaning. "_I feel like I just got hit by a truck."_ She thought, frowning. She rubbed her head and looked up to see her dad staring at her anxiously.

"Finally, you're awake. Thank God. You really scared me there, running in like that, screaming that Conan was kidnapped or something. "

Ran's eyes popped open widely and she immediately stood up. She leaned on the desk for support and started to remember what had happened. She remembered that man in black laughing as he jumped into the truck with an unconscious Conan.

Kogoro put a hand on her shoulder frowning.

"Ran, what happened?" He asked looking sincerely concerned.

"_Thank goodness he's not drunk for a change." _Ran thought, frowning again. She took a moment to slow her heart and breathing. Once she had once again gained control over herself she looked at Kogoro and told him exactly what had happened. When she finished, she walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

While she walked over to the couch, her dad rushed over to the phone and called Inspector Maguire. (MD: Does he have a different name in the Jap. version? If he does, please tell me what it is.) Kogoro told him that Conan had been kidnapped and told him to come over immediately so that Ran could give him all of the details. He hung up and sat down at his desk, frowning like Ran had just done.

They both jumped up in unison when they heard a car pull up. Ran ran (MD: Yes! I've been wanting to do that! Conan: Why? MD: I don't know; just looked like fun I guess.) over to the door and wrenched it open. She stood at the doorway, waiting impatiently for Inspector Maguire to get out of the car and walk to the house.

Once Inspector Maguire was settled in the couch with Ran across from him, Ran repeated the story she had told her dad. Maguire listened thoughtfully and sighed once she had finished.

"Thank you Miss Mouri. I will be sure to send out as many men as I can to try and find him. We will look for this truck that you described and see if anyone has noticed anything strange around the area. In the meantime, your dad could probably look for clues that may help us." Kogoro nodded vigorously at this.

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow morning when it is lighter and easier to see." Kogoro said, trying to reassure his daughter.

Far from being relieved, Ran actually panicked more. "_Oh no!" _she thought, _"Didn't Shinichi say that he was the one solving all of Dad's cases? Shoot! He'll be no help at all. Heck, he'll make things even harder!" _Ran struggled to smile as she said, "That would be great Dad! Thanks! Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a really exhausting day. Good night." With that she walked as quickly as she could without arousing any suspicion until she was out of sight.

Once she had arrived in her room, Ran fell onto her bed and stared at the darkened ceiling. She felt silent tears rolling down her cheeks. It was hopeless. Her dad, as much as she loved him, was a hopeless detective without Shinichi's help. The Black Organization sounded like a very careful group. It wouldn't be easy to find them. And what if they panicked with the police on their tails? What would happen to Shinichi?

She continued to think like this until she heard Maguire leave the house. She heard her dad go up to his bed for the first time in weeks. She waited until everything was dead silent. Then, she slowly got up and walked to the window.

On her way to the window, Ran grabbed a chair and sat down in it once she had gotten to the window. She put her chin in her hand and stared out the window. _"What a difference from last time I was here." _She thought sadly. "_It was pouring then, but now, there's not a cloud in the sky." _She looked at all the stars until her eyes landed on the moon.

As she stared at the moon, her mind wandered back to Shinichi. She thought about how hopeless the situation seemed and almost started to cry.

"_Wait," _she thought to herself. _"Shinichi wouldn't sit here crying like this. He would do something about it. He would find a way to fix things." _She lifted her chin out of her hands and started solely at the moon and smiled.

"_I promise you Shinichi, I will save you. You've helped me loads of times. It's my turn now! I'll help you in any way I can. I've grown up with you, and actually lived with you. This time, I'm going to be the detective! Wait just a little longer Shinichi!" _

With that last thought, Ran walked over to her alarm clock and set it to wake her up at four the next morning. She knew that there was no way that her dad would be able to wake up that early. She crawled into in bed and smiled. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"_It's my turn to be the detective now."_

(MD: Normally, I would end it there and do Conan's pov next time. But I promised a long chapter, so on to Conan's pov we go! Conan: Wow, you actually remembered something! MD: Oh yea!)

POV switch (Conan)

Conan slowly came too, but kept his eyes firmly shut. _"Oh, my head. I feel like I just got hit by a truck." _He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, but once his eyes adjusted, he was able to observe his surroundings.

He was in a small stone cell. He could hear water dripping from somewhere on the opposite side of the room. It was dusty in the room, as if no one had been in there for quite some time. He noticed that there was a light coming from a door that was at the end of a long hallway. It was very quiet and sounded as if he was the only in there.

Conan tried to stand up and noticed that his hands and feet were tied. He felt slightly sick to his stomach. He lay back down and groaned. He was exhausted and his head was still pounding.

As he lay there, wishing his headache would go away, he heard voices coming down the hallway. He immediately closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He listened eagerly to see if the people talking would accidentally give him clues as to where he was.

"Do you think he's awake yet?" said a gruff voice that sent shivers up and down Conan's spine.

"He should be. I didn't give him that much of the drug." said another, slightly higher voice.

"That was a huge risk you took, using that drug. It could have killed him. And mixing it with that other drug… Who knows what might have happened."

"I know, I know. But it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I saw my chance and took it. And that chick he was with knows flippin karate!"

The footsteps and voices drew closer and closer until they were right at Conan's cell. Conan did his best to be still and quiet as he heard their feet stop at his cell. He could feel them staring at him as he lay there. "_Please let them leave. Let them believe that I'm still knocked out." _Conan thought desperately.

After a few minutes of very tense silence, the two voices started talking again.

"I guess I used more of that drug than I thought. He's still completely out." said the high voice, sounding disappointed.

"He better wake up soon, for your sake. I don't even want to know what the boss will say if he dies." said the gruff voice, sounding frustrated.

"They can still run tests on him, even if he's dead!" said the high voice, starting to sound slightly panicky.

"But it will be much easier and proficient if we test a _live_ subject. We may have stumbled upon a fountain of youth here! If your stupidity hasn't messed it up that is!" said the gruff voice sounding both excited and angry.

The two walked back down the hallway and out of hearing range. When Conan heard the door close, he slowly sat up and groaned once again. Man did his head hurt!

Rather than take in his surroundings, Conan decided to see how he himself was doing. He noticed that he was missing a few things. He didn't have his shoes, his watch, or his bowtie. His glasses had been removed and he didn't see his stuff anywhere.

"_How in the world did they know about my gadgets? And how did they find out that I'm actually Shinichi Kudo? They obviously have to be the Black Organization. How else could they have known about the drug?" _Conan started to panic. Who could save him? Kogoro was a total idiot and Inspector Maguire wasn't stupid, but he was no detective, which means that he would depend on Kogoro to find him.

Conan lay back down to try and make his head feel a little better. It was starting to get worse and his stomach was also starting to ache more. He felt like throwing up, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to gain any unwanted attention from his two captors.

Conan took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. It wouldn't help him at all if he started to panic too badly. He thought about what the Black Organization wanted with him. What did that man say? Conan could feel his eyelids start to droop.

No! He had to stay awake. The gruff voice had mentioned something about tests and a live subject. Well, the live subject would be him if whatever drug he had been given by the higher voice didn't kill him.

Why did they want to run tests on him? His mind was starting to feel cloudy. It was getting harder and harder to think. He asked himself the question again. The gruff voice had mentioned a fountain of youth. Wasn't that just a myth? Of course! The drug that had turned him into a little kid. The wanted to test him so that they could perfect the drug to not kill, but instead allow one to live longer. How ironic.

As Conan continued to look as his situation, it looked more and more hopeless. He had no idea where he was, no one who could save him. Was he just to wait until they ran tests on him and finally kill him? Would the drug he was given finish him off first?

That's when it hit him. Ran! How could he have forgotten about her? She was always there for him. She had never let him down before, why would she do so now? He started to smile and felt hope come into his heart. It was like a beautiful light in the horrible endless darkness. He finally let his eyes close as exhaustion finally won the fight.

As he started to drop off, he had one thought on his mind.

"_I have faith in you Ran."  
_

MD: Was that long enough? It was five pages, which is like three more pages than I normally do. And I tried really really hard guys!

Conan: What kind of ending was that?

MD: I know! It was my fingers fault, not mine! The horror! The fluff, the fluff! AHHHHHHHH

Conan: That was totally unexpected. I thought you were a total tomboy.

MD: I am! I am! I don't know what overcame me! Oh well. Even a tomboy can write some fluff. Right? Right?

Conan: Well, I guess. Whatever. Enough of that lets respond to these reviews.

MD: Reviews! Reviews! WHHHEEEEEEEEEE!

**Alexandra: **I have to agree that it was a good thing that we did well at festival. I don't even want to think about what Mr. Hannan would have done to us if we hadn't. (shiver) Anyway, I think this chapter kinda showed where I'm going with this. In a way. Heh heh. I still have a few more surprises up my sleeve! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you continue to enjoy!

**Camicat: **Ha ha. That was a fairly mean cliffhanger eh? I'm sorry this is a bit late. Dang time change. Now I'm all tired. Well, thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Fyliwion: **I defiantly agree about the teachers. Notice that both teach and torture start with a t. hmmmm. Anyways, I'm really glad that you like my writing and I haven't bored you to death. It really means a lot when I hear those kinds of things. So thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy my new chapter!

**Stickybok: **Ok. The first two chapters were kinda the prologue. This fic was actually originally going to be a one-shot, but then inspiration changed everything. The first two chaps were just a little view on how Conan and Ran felt and just a little fun I was having making song-fics. I hope you liked the scene you were looking for. And I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sabrinita: **Mr. Kishida huh? Okay, I will defiantly make sure I remember that, thanks! I'm really glad you enjoy my fic! It makes me and Conan all warm inside to hear that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jimmy's girl: **I'm glad that you will read my story till the very end! I'll do my best to make the story interesting and worth reading. Some advice for looking for an idea for a fic: listen to music. That's where I got the idea for this story! For the e-mailing thing, you want me to e-mail you when the next chap is done? I would be most happy too. I'm sure Conan will help also! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Michel 8 8 8: **I'm glad you still enjoy my stories with its self ending chapters. (glares at her chapters) You speak Spanish? How cool is that? I'm trying to learn Spanish in school, and it's hard! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

MD: Ok! Sorry this is a bit late guys. I had no internet on the trip so I had to update when I got home. Unfortunately I got home at like 2 in the morning. I was so tired I just went to bed. But somehow I managed to take a good hour to fall asleep. Yippee for only 2 hours of sleep.

Conan: You have to be the strangest person I have ever met. You're exhausted, yet you take an hour to fall asleep.

MD: I know, strange isn't it? Oh well. Please leave some reviews! I love hearing from you guys. And I really try to use any ideas and/or advice!

Conan: Yeah, you should see her face when you compliment her!

MD: By the way, if you guys have any questions, feel free to e-mail me if you would rather not leave it in a review. Or you can IM me. I'm on all the time. My screen names are xodragonballxo, xocaseclosedxo, and xoyugixo. Even if you don't have questions, I would love to just chat!

Conan: I think you've blabbered on long enough for one chapter.

MD: Yeah, you're right. So that's it for this chapter! Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	9. Never Lose Hope

MD: Hey there peoples! I is back wif a new update!

Conan: Joy, isn't that just peachy?

MD: Aw, shut up. You're just in a bad mood because I beat you at our Yu-gi-oh duel.

Conan: You cheated! How else could you have drawn the Dark Magician Girl at that precise moment?

MD: I just believed in the heart of the cards.

Conan: ... heart of the cards. Right...

MD: See? That's why you always lose!

Conan: Whatever.

MD: sigh Well, I'm gonna try ta get Conan to believe in da heart of the cards. So here's the disclaimer.

Conan: Masked Detective does not own Detective Conan, and if she uses any ideas that seem familier, she is very sorry as it was unitentional, blah blah blah.

MD: Look Conan. The heart of the cards is very important! It's all about learning to believe in your deck and in your heart.

Conan: sigh Well, here's the next chapter. looks at MD Believe in my deck? It's just a bunch of cards!

**Never Lose Hope**

Ran woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She quickly shut it off and stretched. She yawned as she looked at her clock. The second that she saw that is was four in the morningg, she remembered what she had to do.

She got up and quickly got dressed, being as quiet as possible. After brushing her hair and putting in up into a ponytail, she grabbed an empty backpack and ran downstairs. (MD: Does Ran _ever _where her hair up? Seriously! Conan: You know, you actually have an interesting point there...)

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a power bar and put it into her pocket. (MD: Some of those things are actually pretty good. Conan: ...) She walked out into the living room, put her shoes on, slung her backpack onto her back, and walked outside.

Ran looked around at the faintly dark neighborhood as she walked along and sighed as she started to remember when she was a kid.

From the day they had met, Shinichi and RAn had walked to and from school together. Shinichi would meet her in front of her house and walk with her back to her house Then he would finish the walk alone. Unless, of course, she went with him to his house. Mr. and Mrs. Kudo were more then happy to have her over any time she wanted. And when her parents split up, she sometimes preferred to be over there.

She smiled as she remembered all those times they were together. To be perfectly honest, one of the things she missed most were those walks together. It was that first walk alone on the way to school that she truly realized that he was gone.

But she hadn't beed completely alone. That day was alos the first day that she walked "Conan" to school. It was his presence that made the walk to school so much easier to bare. She finally understood why Conan had a look of pure disgust on his face when they had first caught sight of the elementary school. _Poor Shinichi, _she thought, laughing a bit, _having to go through elementary school twice. I can't believe he made friends. He didn't have the highest opinion of young kids. _

After a few more minutes of walking, she arrived at the spot she had been looking for. The place where Shinichi had beend kidnapped just the other night.

She looked around for clues. She decided to start in the street. She looked around for something that would help her locate Shinichi: tire tracks, pieces of torn clothing, something that the kidnappers had dropped, anything!

She was disappointed when she didn't find anything. She decided to move on to the sidewalk where she and the kidnapper had fought. She again looked for the same things, excluding the tire tracks of course. This time she found something.

She looked down closely at the spot where the kidnapper had stood. She was a faint footprint. She smiled and pulled out a small sketchbook and a pencil from her backpack. Thank God Shinichi had told he so much about being a detective!

She slowly and carefully sketched the footprint, making sure to add every single detail. When she was done, she put the sketchbook and pencil back into her backpack.

From there, Ran walked over to the bushes, making sure to dodge the footprint she had just sketched down. Who knew when it might come in handy later? When she got to the bushes, she looked around for anything that could help her find out where the kidnappers were keeping Shinichi.

She was more footprints and compared them to her sketch. She found that it was a perfect match. She smiled as she put the sketch back into her backpack, and started looking around again.

She found a stone a few paces from where the footprint had been. She saw that the footprints seemed to get deeper in the front in the toes area a little to the side of the stone. There was a small hole there that was the exact size and shape of the stone. _I see! _she thought excitedly, _The kidnapper must have bent down to pick up the stone, making his foot prints deeper in front. _

But why did the kidnapper bother to pick up the stone. He had some sort of drug with him that had knocked Shinichi out. So what was the point of wasting time to pick up an ordinary stone? And why had he just dropped it again a few inches from where he had picked it up? She thought about it for a few minutes, then it hit her.

_Of course! _she thought suddenly, _That sound we heard from behind us. It was just this stone. _She glared at the stone angrily. _The kidnapper wanted me and Shinichi to turn around. That way, Shinichi was behind me and had his back turned to the kidnapper. That just made the kidnapper's job much easier. _

Ran pulled out a handkerchief from her backpack, picked up the stone, and put it into a small plastic baggie that she had pulled out with the handkerchief. She put the baggie back into her backpack, but put the handkerchief into her pocket. Hopefully she would need it again sometime soon.

She looked around some more and saw a small metal case. It had three different kinds of pills. Two of them looked like they had originaly had three pills, but now only had two. The third one had all three still. Plus, there was a space where something thin and square could go. Like a folded up handkerchief!

Ran picked up the case the same way she had picked up the stone and put it into its own plastic baggie and put it gently into her backpack. She looked at her two items for a second, then closed up her backpack and put it back onto her back.

Ran continued to look around for any more clues and sighed when she didn't find anything. She made absolutely sure that she had all of the things she had found and sketeched in her backpack and carefully put the backpack once again on her back.

On the way home, she pulled out the power bar she had grabbed earlier. She started to nibble on it and thought about the stuff she had found. She smiled to herself.

_I didn't do half bad if I do say so myself. _she thought to herself, continueing to smile. She finished her power bar quickly and coninued to walk home.

Once she go home, she took off her shoes and walked slowly to her room to put her backpack under her bed for her to look through one more time after breakfast. When she looked at her clock, she saw that it was now eight-thirty.

She was shocked to find that she had been out looking for clues for four hours. Well, maybe not quite four hours. She did have to count in getting ready and walking to and from the place where Shinichi had been kidnapped. But that was still quite a long time. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. A power bar just wasn't enough for a full breakfast, and her dad would want something to eat too.

After breakfast, Kogoro went to the police station to try to help Inspector Megure. (MD: Thanks for the spelling Alexandra! Conan: Yea! This baka was using the spelling that the computer gave her! MD: Shut up! Those red lines were bugging me! Conan: smirk)

When Ran was done cleaning up the kitchen, she walked up to her room to look through her backpack.

Ran sat on her bed with her backpack on her lap. She opened it and stared at her precious clues. The only clues that she had to finding Shinichi. She coninued to stare at the clues, wondering what to do with them in a way that would help her somehow locate Shinichi before it was too late.

She needed someone who knew about Shinichi's, er, _condition. _She thought as hard as she could. Who could help her find Shinichi? Who had the equipment and the knowledge that could find the advantages of the clues she had found that morning? That's when it hit her. She slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Of course!" she said excitedly:"How could i have forgotter?"

She jumped off the bed, slung her backpack on her back, and rushed to the front door. She shoved her feet into her already tied shoes, since she hadn't bothered to untie them after her morning detective work, and raced out the door. She ran down the street to her destination as quickly as her feet would carry her. Good thing she was in such good shape from all of that karate!

She soon arrived at the house she had been running towards. She opened the gate as fast as she could, fumbling a bit in her haste, and shoved it open. She rushed to door as fast as she could and just barely stopped herself from running right into it. She rang the bell several times and waited, panting.

The door opened and Ran took in a deep breath.

"Dr. Agasa! I need your help!"

(Yay! Conan's pov!)

Conan slowly opened his eyes and took a minute to remember where he was. His stomach felt worse than it had when he had fallen asleep and his head was still pounding.

_Whatever that drug was, _he thought to himself, frowning, _it seems to have badly hurt my body. So even if the Black Organization doesn't kill me, the drug might just do it for them. _

Conan gave a very empty laugh at this then sighed. He turned over to that he was on his side. he noticed that the light was on from behind the door at the end of the hallway. He struggled to sit up and, after minutes of stuggling, made it to his knees. He was sweating and panting by the time he was done.

Conan looked around the cell again and noticed a piece of glass on the floor. He looked up and noticed the window was broken and it looked like strong winds had blown right through it.

_Wow, _he thought, staring at the window, _I knew it was raining really hard a few nights ago, but I didn't know that the wind was that strong! _(MD: I is referrin to da first two chaps. Member dat it was rainin? Conan: Of course they remember! you only referred to the rain about a hundred times! MD: Oh yea...)

Conan stuggled over to the glass piece, which, luckily, was ony a few inches away.

Once he had gotten the glass shard in one of his hands, he cut the roped around his wrists. He rubbed them a few times to get the blood flowing before he started on his the ropes around his feet. After a minute of rubbing his wrists, he got back some feeling in his hands and was able to cut the rope off of his legs.

Once he had rubbed his ankles a bit, he started to check over himself to make sure that he wasn't too badly injured. He was relieved to only find a few bruises and cuts.

He had a bruise around his neck from when the kidnapper had held him while fighting Ran. He also had a bruise on his stomach, probably from when he had been thrown roughy into the cell. He also a had a large gash across is right cheek, most likely another gift from being tossed into the cell. He had bruises on his wrists and ankles from the ropes being tied to tightly on him. He was lucky that he didn't suffer too serious of damage. Last, he had a long and deep cut on his hand from gripping the glass shard.

Conan tared off a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around his hand as tightly as he could without hurting his hand too much. he was sick enough; he didn't need to lose too much blood to add to his bad health.

Conan sat in his cell, trying to find a way out of his predicament. He thought long and hard. He noticed that he still had the tracer on his button. _I guess they didn't notice it. _he thought, looking at it,_ Either that, or they thought it was nothing to be worried about. _But how could the tracer help? He needed his glasses for it to be of any use to him, and what use would it be even if he could use it?

Conan sighed and wondered what the point of searching through his jacket was. He couldn't remember Dr. Agasa giving him any more gadgets. The men who had kidnapped him had his sneakers, glasses, watch and bowtie. What else was there?

Despite these thoughts, Conan felt through his jacket and was shocked when his hand came across something cold and small attached to the inside of his jacket. He pulled the strange item gently off of his jacket so that he could get a good look at it.

It was his Detective Boys badge. He looked at it for a few minuted curiously. Then, a brillient idea started to form in the back of his pounding head.

He smiled to himself, despite all of the pain that he was in. He had found a brillient way to use both his badge and the tracer stuck to his button to his advantage. With that thought in his mind, Conan laid back on the hard, cold floor of his cell and fell asleep. He was too exhausted and felt too sick to do anything else.

MD: Whelp, there's another chapter for you guys. I had this all typed out on Saturday, but my computer was having problems with the internet. Whoever came up with viruses should die a slow and very painful death.

Conan: I can't believe you actually got off of your lazy butt and typed this out so early!

MD: Hey, I resent that! Whatever. I am kinda lazy at times. But I had and awsome softball game, so I was in a really good mood and decided to type this early!

Conan: Just because you "smacked" that ball clear out to "centerfield", and you got like "four or five" outs. But enough of that. Just respond to the reviews.

MD: Just because you don't understand the heart of the cards, doesn't mean you have to be so grumpy!

Conan: ...

MD: Well, let's get these reviews responed to! WHEEEEEEEE!

**Fyliwion: **I'm really glad that I havn't bored you to death! And i had loads of fun in Arizona, thanks! And I'm loving my Spanish Harry Potter book! I hope this came out somewhat soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing so fast! And I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Xeno: **Don't worry about not reviewing for a few chaps. I'm just glad that you are enjoying this! This is a little bit like when Conan was kidnapped by his parents. But this is definatly for real this time. I don't think his parents would let him get quite that hurt, or quite that sick. Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you coninue to read and enjoy!

**Aikachi: **I'm glad that you think this is getting good! I'm trying to make it exciting! I hope this update came soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Jimmy's Girl: **I'm glad that you have faith in Rachel. I do too, she's seems to be a very loyal friend/girl friend. (Conan: Hey!) Ha ha. I see that you use the Engish names. That's cool. It's nice to recognize the names better every once in a while. I'll use the english names when responding to your reviews if you want. Thanks for reviewing, and i hope you got my e-mail!

**Alexandra: **Ha ha. Well, I hope the suspense doesn't hurt too bad! I gave some huge clues in this chapter as to how Ran will find Shinichi! You just have to put the clues together! As they say, "There is only one truth!" (or in the english one "One truth always prevails!") Thanks for the tip about Megure. That was a huge help! And your absolutly right about the tomboy thing. I'll just make sure to keep the fluff to a sumwhat minimum. Don't want to go all girly-girl on you guys! And as for being penpals, I would LOVE to. You were right, I am from America. Good ol' California. And the e-mail thing is a great idea. Just tell me if you want me to send the first e-mail or if you want to. Thanks for another one of your great reviews! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Tiffany K: **Don't worry about not reviewing. It's nice enough to know that you read this occasionally and don't tell me it sux at school. And I'm really glad that you don't need to know the story to enjoy it, otherwise you would be pretty bored. Detective Conan is both a manga and an anime. The anime came out first though in America and the manga followed it. If you want, I could lend you my books. Just ask for them at school! Thanks for reviewin! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Michel 8 8 8: **First of all, I just want to say wow! I've heard that English is one of the hardest languages to learn and it's amazing that you learned it so well. I know what you mean about the differences in the difficulty of Spanish compared to some languages. Japanese is much more difficult since the kanji is completely different from our alphabit! Oh, and I can't wait to read your first english fanfic! I'm sure that I will enjoy it immensly. I will be on the lookout for it. By the way, I'm glad you liked my ending, it took me forever to find the perfect closing sentance. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

MD: Thank you reviewers! You make my day every time I sign on and see your wonderful reviews. And they even make this grump happy!

Conan: Hey! Who you callin a grump? But I do really enjoy your reviews...

MD: See! Please continue to review. As you can see, Conan and I really do listen to your advice about different things and really appreciate it!

Conan: Yea! Did you see how she spelled Inspectore Megure's name?

MD: burns brigh red Anyways, that's about it for this chapter! So, Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


	10. Big Help From Small Places

MD: Omr guys! I am so sorry for not updating for so long!

Conan: Bwahahahahah Wait till she tells ya what happened!

MD: (glares at Conan) It's not funny! I got a stupid virus and almost had to erase everything on me computer!

Conan: I know! But your face was priceless! _And _it was the first time where you were actually quiet, opening and closing your mouth like a fish.

MD: Oh yes. Ha ha. Soooo funny. I'm dieing on the inside.

Conan: Aw, come on. Your dumb computer is fine, thanks to your mom.

MD: Yeah. Who knew she was such a computer wiz?

Conan: Compared to you, one would think she invented the computer.

MD: Ha ha, so funny. Just shut up and do the disclaimer.

Conan: Fine, whatever. Masked Detective does not own any of the Detective Conan characters. Though she does own a new Megaman graphic novel. If any of her ideas seem familiar to you, she is very sorry, as she has not tried to copy anyone.

MD: All right then! Let's get this fic started!

DBZGTCCY

**Big Help From Small Places**

Dr. Agasa stared at the panting Ran for a second. Then he quickly jumped out of the way and let her in. He closed the door behind her and let her catch her breath before questioning her.

"Ran? Let's go into the living room so that you can explain to me what happened." Dr. Agasa said, leading her over to his living room.

After Ran had sat down with a glass of water, Dr. Agasa sat across from her. He leaned back in his chair and waited for Ran to finish catching her breath and to drink most of the water he had given her. Once he saw that she was ready talk, he immediately began to question her.

"Ran, what happened? And where is Shinichi?"

Ran looked at him surprised. How did he know that Shinichi had told her the truth about Conan?

"Before you ask, Shinichi and I discussed whether or not he should tell you what happened. I watched that boy grow up, being his neighbor and all. I knew he would tell you. He has a good heart, he just sometimes doesn't show it all that much."

Ran smiled and nodded. It was very true. Shinichi was always showing off, but he was always there for someone if they needed help. Now it was her turn to be there for him.

"Now Ran," Dr. Agasa said, pulling Ran out of her musings, "You said you needed my help. So how can I be of assistance?"

Ran quickly pulled her backpack in front of her and started removing the "clues" she had found that morning. She set each one carefully on the coffee table in front of Dr. Agasa. She put her backpack next to the table on to the floor and watched to see what Dr. Agasa would do.

Dr. Agasa examined the items carefully. There was a strange stone that was about the size of a baseball. There was also a small sketchbook with a pencil in the spiral wires. And then his eyes moved over to the small metal case. He stared at it, and then, things slowly began to make sense in his mind. But, nonetheless, he looked to Ran for an explanation. Ran shifted a little in her seat, than told about Shinichi's kidnapping. Dr. Agasa was shocked at the news, but allowed Ran to finish her story and talk about what she had done that morning. Once she was finished, Dr. Agasa sighed sadly and started to clean his glasses. He looked at Ran and gave her a sad smile.

"Just tell me how I can help and I'll do everything I can to do so." Ran smiled at this. She knew she could count on Dr. Agasa. Ran first picked up the sketchbook and showed him some of her drawings.

Dr. Agasa looked closely at the sketches before turning to the other items. He looked for a minute at the rock, than looked at the metal case. He opened it carefully and stared, wide-eyed, at the contents inside. He pulled out one of the pills and looked at it closely.

"Interesting… very interesting. This may not be able to help us find Shinichi, but when we do find him, this will be very useful." Ran smiled at Dr. Agasa's statement. Dr. Agasa had no doubts that they would find Shinichi, so she wouldn't either.

Just as Ran and Dr. Agasa were about to investigate some of the stuff Ran had found, the doorbell rang. Dr. Agasa got up, looking slightly confused, and went to open the door. Ran quickly spread a tablecloth over her clues. Ran then listened to see who was at Dr. Agasa's door.

"Hello Dr. Agasa! Is Ran there? This is really important. At least that's what Conan said." Ran ran (MD: Ha! I did it again! Conan: (sigh)) to the door as quickly as she could. There stood Ayumi from the Jr. Detective league. One of "Conan's" friends from the Detective Boys. (MD: That's what it's called right? In the English version, they're called the Jr. Detective league. Conan: (snigger))

Ayumi looked over and saw Ran. She smiled widely and ran over to her. Ayumi reached into her pocket and pulled out her Detective Boys badge. She offered it to Ran and said, "Conan needs to talk to you."

POVswitchwearenowgoingtoConan'sPOVyay!

Conan woke up to voices. He turned his head slightly and saw a big man staring at him, with a horrible smile on his face. Conan squinted his eyes, seeing things slightly blurry.

_Shoot. My health must me getting worse. I really need to put my plan into action. _Conan glared at the man standing outside of his cell, causing him to laugh. Conan recognized him as the gruff voice he had heard when he had first woken up after being kidnapped.

The man stopped laughing, but continued to smile wickedly. "Now that you're awake, we should contact the boss. Good thing you didn't die. My partner and I would be in quite a bit of trouble. We still need to learn more about that pill that affected your body." Giving another laugh, he left the hallway and went into the mysterious doorway.

Conan leaned up, clutching his stomach. He was in a lot of pain and really needed to put his plan into action. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Detective Boys badge. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started whispering into his badge.

"Is anyone there? Hello, it's Conan." Conan waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that someone would answer.

"Conan! Oh my gosh, hi! How are you? What's up?" Conan breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ayumi's eager voice.

"Ayumi, is that you?"

"Of course silly. I'm the only girl in the Detective Boys." Ayumi said. Conan could practically hear her huge smile.

"Ayumi, thank god you answered. I really need your help. I need you to find Ran. Can you do that for me?" Conan asked, breathing hard. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy, but he had to hold on, just a little bit longer.

"Sure Conan. But are you okay? You don't sound too good." Ayumi said, sounding concerned.

"I'm ok Ayumi, just a little sick. Please, Ayumi? It's really important." Conan started coughing and clutched his stomach a little harder.

"Okay Conan, I'll find Ran. Just give me a little bit. I'll get her, I promise." Ayumi said, sounding even more worried.

Conan sighed with relief. "Thanks Ayumi, thank you so much." He heard Ayumi turn off her Detective Boys badge and did the same. He scooted over to the wall and leaned against it. He loosened his grip on his stomach as it started to feel a little better. He smiled to himself. This would be all over soon.

DBZGTCCY

MD: So there you go. I finally finished the chapter!

Conan: What's with those letters at the beginning and end?

MD: Oh! I'm going to start using those to end and start my chapters. I hope you guys don't mind.

Conan: Too bad the lines never work. It's so annoying. And the star things don't work either. Talk about frustrating.

MD: No kidding. Hey! If you want, you can try to figure out what the letters stand for. Just for some fun. Ya don't have ta.

Conan: I know what they stand for! But let's just respond to these reviews.

MD: Yeah! WHEEEEEEE!

**Aikachi: **Like I said, sorry this is late. You're right about Ran though. She is quite impressive. Who knew she actually listened to Shinichi when he talked about being a detective? Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Alexandra: **That was a great idea about Heiji. I don't know much about him, so I didn't add him. I want to know more about him though. Oh well. I was wondering if you got my e-mail. I had a friend send it because I was having problems. We kind of guessed on your e-mail address. doesn't show links. So you would have to write it out. Like my e-mail address for example: harrypotter17cox dot net. So if you didn't get it, just give me your e-mail address and I'll resend it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy my little fic!

**Fyliwion: **I'm glad you enjoyed my idea with Detective Ran! Ha ha. I hope this chapter is another good one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chris: **Thanks for reviewing for so many of my chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy my work. I'm so glad you think I capture the characters well. I really work hard on that part! Thanks again!

**Jimmy's girl: **Like I said to Alexandra, you have to type out your e-mail address. So I was unable to send you an e-mail. Just type it out the way I showed Alexandra and I'll try to e-mail you again. It took me forever to get used to the new names. I wish they wouldn't change them. Oh well, thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Michel 8 8 8: **I totally enjoyed your fic. I know I said that in the review, but I just wanted to make absolutely sure you know that. I can't wait for your new fic! But I know what you mean about finals. Don't work too hard though, just do what you can. Trust me, I know what it's like to bite off more than you can chew. And you can speak some Jap? How awesome! I'm trying to learn, but it's hard! Maybe soon I can leave a review for you in Spanish. Well, I'll try. I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Stikaiya: **My fic made you cry? Wow, I guess I can't be doing to badly. Thanks so much for your review! Nothing makes me happier than to know that you readers like my story! I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks again!

MD: Well, that's about it for this chapter.

Conan: Yeah. But please continue to leave your reviews. We love hearing advice and opinions. It really really helps.

MD: No kidding. And it really helps me to force time into my schedule to write this. It's the best inspiration.

Conan: Yup. But MD, you should tell them why you didn't update last week.

MD: Right, I should. Ok, I was one of the few girls nominated to try out for All Stars for softball. So I've been practicing all week. I just had the practice this morning. (It's Sunday, since this takes a while to actually show up on the website.) I didn't do as badly as I could have done. So that's why I didn't update last week. And Conan told you what happened the week before that. So again, sorry about the long delay!

Conan: Yeah, she was starting to panic on Thursday about how long she was taking to update.

MD: Yeah, and that was the night my biology teacher chose to give me four hours of homework. Geez. Oh well. I think that's enough rambling. So, Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now.


	11. A Good Start

MD: Hey guys! Sorry this is late once again. I had three softball games on Saturday and Mother's day was on Sunday, so I had like no time. And the next weekend

Conan: Yet you had time to watch Yu-gi-oh on Saturday.

MD: I only got to see the ending of the second new episode! But that was enough to know what happened in the other episodes. I think I've become too obsessed with Yu-gi-oh…

Conan: You were too obsessed a long time ago.

MD: Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well! Why don't you get the disclaimer out of the way, Conan, and we can start this chapter.

Conan: Fine, whatever. Masked Detective doesn't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. She only owns her crazy plot. If any of her ideas are similar to something you've read, then she is very sorry since it was an accident.

MD: Alright then. Let's start this chapter now. OH! By the way guys, this chapter will have lots of pov changes all over the place. I'll try to make some warning, but be prepared for some dizziness…

DBZGTCCY

**A Good Start **

Ran stood there, shocked at what Ayumi had just said.

"_Conan needs to talk to you." _Did she hear right? Did Ayumi just say Conan? Wait, those badges that the Detective Boys all had. Conan must still have his! Of course, how could she have forgotten?

"Ran, are you okay?" Ayumi asked, looking concerned. She had the Detective Boys badge in her hand, and was holding it out to Ran.

Ran lifted a shaking hand and grasped the Detective Boys badge. _"I can't believe it," _she thought to herself while staring at the badge; _"This little toy could save Shinichi's life. Thank goodness Dr. Agasa made these things!" _

"Here Ran, let me show you how to use it so that you can talk to Conan. He seemed really desperate to talk to you, and he sounded kinda sick." Ran listened to everything Ayumi had to say about the badge. Finally, she pushed a small button on the side, lifted the badge to her mouth, and spoke into it.

"Conan, Conan is that you? Are you there Conan?" Ran held her breath, hoping desperately to hear the one voice that would hopefully get them out of this crazy problem.

(Conan's POV)

Conan felt himself slowly become conscious. He could feel his head throbbing and his stomach in serious pain. He groaned, wondering what had woken him up. Then he heard the most wonderful voice that he had heard since the horrible kidnapping.

"Conan? Oh please answer Conan! This could be our only chance of saving you! Please say something, _anything!_" It was Ran's voice, and she sounded desperate.

Conan struggled to sit up and pulled his badge out of his jacket. He put it to his mouth and pressed the button. It was hard to talk, but he managed to make himself heard.

"It would be a lot easier to say something if you gave me a spare second to talk." His voice came out as a horse whisper, but he was sure Ran heard since she had instantly gone quiet.

(Ran's POV)

Ran jumped as Conan's voice finally came through the badge. Her heart gave a lurch and she started to smile. But then she heard how weak his voice sounded and instantly became worried again.

"_At least he's alive. That's one obstacle we've overcome. Only about another million to go." _

"Conan! You're okay! Thank god, I was so worried. But, you don't sound so good. What's wrong?" Ran said all of this very fast and in one breath.

(Conan's POV) ((MD: Told you dis would be crazy! Conan: No kidding!))

Conan smiled at Ran's panicked voice. As much as he hated to worry Ran, it still felt nice to know someone cared about him. It was a bit depressing when his parent just up and left him to go to America like they did.

"Don't worry Ran. I'm in some pain, but I don't think it's life-threatening just yet. They drugged me when they kidnapped me and it seems the drug wasn't quite ready. But don't be too worried. They obviously don't want me dead. With that pill of theirs, they may have come across a fountain of youth. And I'm their key tool at the moment."

Conan started coughing into his hands and felt some sort of liquid on them. He looked down and felt his heart skip a beat. He was shocked to find blood all over his hands. Maybe this illness was getting worse…

(Ran's POV)

Ran listened to what Conan was saying and didn't feel anymore relaxed. Who knew what those horrible people might do to poor Conan. They were willing to kill him just to keep a secret. Who knew what they would do if it meant immortality!

Ran felt her heart lurch again when she heard Conan coughing. It sounded serious, and she knew it had to be bad when Conan didn't continue talking.

"Conan, are you okay? It's getting worse isn't it? Shoot, there has to be something we can do! But what? These badges are for children, so they can't be traced. And I have no idea where you could be. Unless you know where you are?"

Ran put in that last part hopefully. Maybe those men in black had mentioned where they were and Conan had over heard them? She knew it was wishful thinking, but she was willing to try anything if it meant saving her beloved Shinichi.

She stopped thinking suddenly when she heard Conan's voice. She had to strain to hear Conan's voice. It was much weaker than before. They had to get Conan out of there and to a doctor as fast as possible.

(Conan's POV)

Conan tore his eyes away from his hands and listened to Ran's frantic voice over the badge. Conan waited until she was done talking and quickly started to talk himself. He knew he had only so long before he passed out again.

"Ran, I don't know where I am, but I have a plan. For this to work, we're going to need Dr. Agasa's help."

At this point, Ran quickly intervened. "Don't worry; I'm over at his house. He can hear everything your saying."

Conan smiled at this. Leave it to Ran to be one step ahead of him, even when she didn't know what she was one step ahead _of. _

"Perfect Ran! Okay, listen carefully because I don't think I can stay awake much longer. The men who kidnapped me took away all of my gadgets except for two. The badge of course, but also a tracer. Dr. Agasa knows which one I'm talking about. What I need for you guys to do, is the trace my tracer. The tracer is attached to a button on my jacket, so it will lead you directly to me." Conan started to gasp for breath.

"_Just one more second!" _he though desperately, "_I just need to say one more thing." _

"Ran," he gasped as things started to go out of focus. "You can do this. I have complete faith in you. Oh, and thank Ayumi for me. And thank you Ran, for always being there for me."

With that, Conan passed out. The last thing he heard as he feel into a dark abyss was a small voice saying, "I won't let you down Shinichi. I promise you that."

DBZGTCCY

MD: Finally! That had to be one of the hardest chapters to write, after the confessions one of course.

Conan: Is that why it took you so long?

MD: Partially. Also, last weekend it was again hectic. We had a softball party and closing ceremonies. That's right, softball is over! (Unless I make the all star team which I highly doubt) This is good news for you guys because now I will have more free time!

Conan: And your excuse for Sunday?

MD: Well, today was my birthday (May 17, another reason why I chose to update today heh!) so me mum allowed me to do whatever I wanted on Sunday. So we went to this wicked Jap. book store where I got some Jap. Detective Conan novels. And we went to a bunch of regular book stores where I got more graphic novels! Me mum is the best!

Conan: Sounds like fun actually. But anyways, lets get these reviews responded to.

MD: Okay! WHEEEEEEEEEE!

**Alexandra: **Did you finally get my letter/e-mail? This is so hard! Ha ha. Anyways, of course I had to put another cliffhanger. I think I'm starting to get good at them. Ha ha. I'm glad you are still enjoying my fanfic! And I hope you continue to enjoy. I also can't wait for us to become more successful at the e-mail thing! Thanks again!

**Fyliwion: **I'm glad that you think my fics always great! That means so much to me and Conan. I know what you mean about viruses. I'm glad that I got me comp. workin too! I have so much info. on this thing! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Xeno: **I'm glad that my story is improving! You readers are a huge help! And Ran is becoming quite the detective isn't she? Ha ha. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to like me fic!

**Chris: **I'm so glad that you think Ran and Conan's relationship is good! I'm working really hard on it! I mean, the characters are one of the most important parts of a story! Thanks for your kind words and for reading! I hope you still continue to enjoy!

**Michel 8 8 8: **Thanks for reminding me about Ayumi! I had totally forgotten! They changed her name to Amy (pout). Thanks for catching my mistake, and I can't wait to keep reading your fic! It was quite interesting! And thanks for the congrats! That means so much to me. It really is a big deal for me and it means a lot to know you care. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy me fic!

**Iloveanime0000: **I'm so glad that you love my fic! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to like!

**Jimmy's girl: **Wow! I didn't know that chapter was so good! Thanks for all those kind "good"s! They meant a lot! I hope you got me and Conan's e-mail. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Raye Sun: **Aw! I'm so glad that you think I do a good job on the characters. After the plot, that is where I work the hardest on. I think it is very very important! Thanks for your kind and helpful words! I hope you continue to enjoy!

MD: Like I said you guys, thanks you so much! I really do listen to you guys!

Conan: Yeah, she went and changed her last chapter for **Michel 8 8 8. **

MD: Yes! Thank you for pointing that out **Michel 8 8 8. **That was incredibly helpful!

Conan: Didn't you want the reader's opinion on something MD?

MD: Oh yeah! Okay guys, I need your opinions on something. Do you want me to make this fic a little more, er, dramatic? I did make this rated T just is case….

Conan: So when you review, just tell us if you like the fic the way it's been so far, or if you want things to become more intense.

MD: And if you have any questions or other opinions, feel free to drop them by! I'm all ears along with Conan here!

Conan: Yup, but I think that's enough for this chapter!

MD: I must agree. So, Ttfn!

Conan: Ta at for now!


	12. So Close

MD: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Conan: You haven't updated in several weeks, and all you can do is _sleep?_

MD: Huh wha? What did I miss?

Conan: Don't you have anything to say to your readers?

MD: (looks at readers) Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! I was uh uh…busy?

Conan: . . . . Yeah, right. Since when has sleeping been work?

MD: I'm sorry! I'm just so tired from all those finals. It's gonna take the first few weeks of summer to make up for that miserable hell they call finals week. That's also why I haven't updated in so long! I'm really sorry guys, but I had to study. Unfortunately for my brain, I'm in honors classes so I had to work really hard.

Conan: How long did you study for?

MD: Well, for history I studied a good 15 hours at least. I'm not sure about my other classes though. Pretty long, if I remember correctly. But no worries! It is now summer break so I will get to be lazy and just write! The only things for school I need to do is read 4 books (don't remember the titles) and learn some stuff for chemistry.

Conan: Good! I was getting bored! I wasn't allowed to talk to you during finals week. Your dad can be scary at times, you know that?

MD: Ha ha… (rubs back of head)

Conan: I'll just do the disclaimer now, before you ask. Masked Detective doesn't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. She also apologizes if any of her ideas resemble another fic. All of these ideas were from her head, and she never meant to use ideas already used.

MD: Ok! Let's start this chapter! Oh, and as a side note, _italics _are used for both thoughts and Conan's glasses! You'll see why in this chapter!

DBZGTCCY

**So Close**

Ran stared for a few seconds at the badge in her hand. She looked at it with a determined face before she snapped out of it and got to work.

"Did you hear what Conan said Dr. Agasa? And did you know what he was talking about?" Ran looked at Dr. Agasa nervously. She wasn't sure what Conan had been talking about, and didn't think she would be able to repeat it without making a mistake. If only she had been listening just a bit more closely when Conan had told her about all of his different gadgets!

"Yes I heard him, and I know exactly what he's talking about. And I must say, it's a brilliant idea." Dr. Agasa turned around and walked to his lab. While waiting for him to come back, Ran turned to talk to Ayumi.

"Ayumi, can I borrow your Detective Boys badge for a little while? It would be a huge help to me and Dr. Agasa." Ayumi just nodded her head. She looked thoroughly confused and unable to find the right question to ask.

"You can go home if you want. I'll try to explain everything to you as soon as we get this problem all cleared up, ok?" Ran hoped Ayumi wouldn't ask any questions. How could any one explain what was happening to a little first-grade girl?

To Ran's great relief, Ayumi nodded her head once again and went to the door. She put her shoes on, said good-bye, and left, shutting the door behind her. Just as she left, Dr. Agasa came back to where Ran was holding a pair of glasses that looked perfectly identical to Conan's pair.

Ran stared at the glasses, and started to remember what Conan had told her about his glasses. He said something about being able to plant and bug and listen to whatever was near the bug through his glasses. Also, his glasses could trace whatever Conan had put the tracer on. She quickly figured out Conan's plan, and started to smile. It really was a brilliant plan!

Dr. Agasa pressed a button on the side of the glasses. A small antenna slowly appeared out of the top of the glasses. Than the screen turned a dark blue color and some sort of map looking thing appeared on one of the lenses. Ran saw a small, white dot flashing at the center of the glasses.

Dr. Agasa studied the map thing for a minute and seemed to sigh in relief. Ran held her breath, hoping desperately for good news.

"Well, it looks like the kidnappers didn't take Shinichi very far. They are actually very close by." Dr. Agasa looked up at Ran, a small smile showing beneath his moustache. The situation was starting to look a lot more hopeful.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Ran was starting to get excited. Maybe she could save Shinichi that day! Than this whole situation would be over!

"Shinichi is close by, so I would advice that you go on foot and alone. A car would be too noticeable and so would two people. I'll keep in contact with you with the glasses. Those were a new pair that I was planning to give to Shinichi. They work as both a listening device, and a way to communicate. Just press a button and speak with the glasses on." From there, Dr. Agasa taught Ran how to read the map on the glasses. Ran listening carefully and made sure to not make a single mistake.

After a few minutes Ran sighed and looked at Dr. Agasa.

"I guess it's now or never." She walked over to the door, put her shoes on and left.

"_Ran, can you hear me?" _Dr. Agasa talked to her through the glasses. She pressed the button and said that she could. Dr. Agasa just said "good", and told her good luck.

Ran pressed the button on the glasses and studied the map carefully. She looked down the street where she was headed and started to run. Fortunately, she had put on loose shorts for running, and a loose, white shirt that she had used in PE at her school. If anyone saw her, it would just look like she was taking an afternoon run.

Ran ran (MD: I never get tired of that! Conan: You're beyond hopeless.) at a slow jog so that it would be easier to read the map on the lens. She had some trouble trying to dodge everyone on the sidewalks, and could have sworn she heard some colorful language from the people who she had bumped, but she just ignored it. The only thing that was on her mind was Shinichi.

As Ran was getting closer to her goal, she slowed down a little bit. She didn't want to look suspicious or draw any attention from the kidnappers. They might panic and run off before she could get there.

"_Ran, can you still hear me?" _It was Dr. Agasa again. She pressed the button on the side of the glasses and answered with a short "Yes".

"_Good," _he responded, sounding relieved. "_I wasn't sure if the glasses would work at that long of a distance. I just built these, so I haven't had a chance to test them out yet. I'm tracking you on my computer screen and you seem to be around the area where Shinichi is, if I remember correctly." _

"Yeah, I'm getting really close now. I can't see the building yet, but it could be fairly small." Ran looked around again and realized that this place was fairly close to her school.

She started wondering if they were at her school, but than she went in the opposite direction of the school and almost laughed at herself for thinking they were at the school. That would be a pretty dumb hiding spot! By tomorrow, it would be crowded with students, teachers, etc.

Ran continued walking toward where Conan was being held captive. She tried to make it look like she was just on an afternoon stroll, but the bright, blue lens on her glasses weren't helping much. People kept shooting her odd glances which she did her best to ignore.

Finally, Ran spotted the building. It looked abandoned and as if no one had been in there for years. Some of the windows were cracked and others were boarded up with wood planks. The building looked ready to collapse at any moment. It looked like it had once been a two story building but had collapsed and been very poorly redone.

Ran made sure to walk past the building without looking at it too openly. Her heart beat quickened and she walked a little faster without realizing it. She didn't want the kidnappers to realize that they had been found out.

Once Ran felt she was out of sight, she hid behind a large dumpster where she could still see and spy on the building where Conan was. She stayed there for about three hours and started to feel tired. She had woken up really early that morning and gone to bed late last night because of what had happened. She yawned, than gave herself a light slap on the cheek. She had to stay awake; this was the worst moment for her to fall asleep.

After another hour of waiting, it was fairly dark out. Ran shivered from the slowly creeping cold, wishing she had brought a jacket. She blew into her hands, frowning.

All of a sudden, Ran saw the van that had driven away with Conan the other night pull out of the building. Ran tensed up and quickly became more alert.

The van pulled out of the building, seemed to pause for a second, than drove in the way that Ran had just come from.

Ran slowly stood up and brushed her shorts off once the van had disappeared from sight. She ran up to the building and looked around. There was dust all over the floor except for a trail that seemed to have been walked on for a short while.

Ran walked inside slowly and looked around. She looked around and frowned at what she saw. There was an old, wooded table with chairs lying around. Since there was no dust on the chairs or table, it was safe to say that they had been used recently. She noticed that only three of the five chairs were dust free. She assumed that three people had been there recently.

Ran didn't see anything else in the room, so she headed to a large wooden door on the opposite side of the room. She silently walked over to the door and tried to open it. She was thrilled to find that it wasn't locked. It was heavy door, so it took her a few seconds to open it, but she eventually got it open.

She looked around and saw a strange looking cell with bars at the other end of the hall. It looked like a strange looking jail cell. Her face immediately brightened. "_Shinichi must be there! Where else could he possibly be?" _

Ran rushed over to the cell and felt her heart drop into her stomach. The cell was empty. She opened the cell and walked in, feeling her eyes get watery. She looked around and felt her stomach churn at what she saw.

There was blood and glass on the floor. She walked over to the glass and saw cut up ropes next to a particularly large and sharp piece of glass. The glass had blood on it on the sides. She assumed that Conan must have cut his ropes with that piece of glass and had accidentally cut his hand also.

Ran than walked to the side where she saw more blood. She was confused because it looked more like splatters, as if the blood had splattered from somewhere. She looked all over the room in a blind panic and was relieved when she didn't see a small body. She looked at it closer and realized that there was a clean spot. It was as if something had covered where the blood was coming from partially.

Ran thought about that splatter for a few minutes. She thought about her conversation with Conan when using the badge. He had sounded weak and sick, and by the end of the conversation he was coughing. That's when it hit her. Conan hadn't just been coughing; he had been coughing up blood!

Ran let out a dry sob as she left the cell. She walked outside slowly, dragging her feet. She felt tears slowly fall down her face. She walked outside and stared at the direction the van had left from.

Now she realized that the kidnappers weren't the only ones that had left, they had taken Conan with them. She had been so close! If only she had found a back entrance or something and had taken Conan earlier.

She sighed and wiped the tears off of her face. She pressed the button and looked for Conan's signal again. She had come so close, and there was no way she was going to quit at this point.

DBZGTCCY

MD: Hooray! I'm done! I finished the chapter! Now that I've got that off my chest, I feel packed full of energy!

Conan: Uh oh, this isn't going to end well.

MD: (twitch, twitch) Must…release…energy. (Runs off around the house yelling and letting her hands fly behind her to knock everything on the floor.)

Conan: Great, she can do this for hours. (sigh)Hmmmmm. Oh, I know! HEY MD, DON'T YOU WANT TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS?

MD: Reviews! Gotta respond to my reviews! And we're off! WHHHEEEEEEEE!

**Alexandra: **Thanks! I thought the tracer idea was an okay one. It just popped into my head so I figured, why not use it? I can't wait to get your next letter. Did you get the one I sent a little while ago? I hope so. If not, just tell me and I'll resend it. I hope this little twist was okay for you! I've been dieing to put it in. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Raye Sun: **Thanks for the birthday wish! It really meant a lot! And it also shows that some people do read my erm _strange _author notes. I hope this latest chapter was to your liking! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! I hope you keep enjoying it!

**michel 8 8 8: **I'm really glad that you still enjoy my fic! And don't worry at all about being busy. Authors have a life too, and unfortunately that life gets in the way of writing. Happened to me for the last few weeks. Thanks for taking the time to read and review my fic. I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

**jimmy's girl: **I'm glad you got our e-mail. We'll try to send one again this time. I'm glad you still like my fic! And thanks for your really nice e-mail! It really made both of us feel good, although Conan was blushing at the end! Ha ha! I love seeing Conan embarrassed! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and the e-mail!

**Jim: **I'm sorry this took so long! School has to come first unfortunately. I wish my writing could come first, that would be awesome! I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic so far though! I hope you continue to enjoy! And thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dragonmaster01: **I know what you mean about the names. It took me forever before I was used to recognizing them, let alone writing with them! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic! I know what you mean about the all of a sudden happy ending. I tried not to do that! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I hope you like my latest chapter!

**Kayla: **Wow! You've made me blush! Thank you so much for all those kind words! That meant so much to me! It really encouraged me to write as much as I have! Normally this chapter would have taken longer. Thank you so much again! As for character death, I don't think that'll happen. But sometimes I don't know where my mind takes me. But I defiantly couldn't kill wittle Conan! He's too cute, and so is Shinichi! I hope the small twist I put in was okay for you! I've been dieing to put it in since it popped into my head during finals week (although I wasn't supposed to be thinking of my fic for those weeks, heh!) I tried to send you an e-mail, but my computer wouldn't let me! If you want, you could send me an e-mail, which will make it easier for me to e-mail you. My e-mail is harrypotter17 at cox dot net. It's also on my bio if you want an actual link thing. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic so much! Thank you so much for reading and giving me such inspiring words!

MD: Man, you guys rock! I really am sorry about the wait. Stupid finals, they should die!

Conan: I think I have to agree with you on that. But at least it's summer!

MD: Yeah! And I've gotten into this new anime/manga Megaman (also know as Rockman). It's so awesome! I'm trying to write a new fic for it. But this fic will always come first, so no worries!

Conan: You should have seen her face when that Megaman DVD came in the mail. She literally screamed, and scared her little brother half to death.

MD: Ha ha! Poor Ototo!(Jap. for little brother)By the way! The next chapter of this will come out fairly quickly! I already know what I'm gonna do, so it shouldn't take to long!

Conan: Good thing too. I feel bad for our readers. But that's enough for this chapter!

MD: Yeah, I guess it is. So, TTFN!

Conan: Ta Ta For Now!


	13. And Yet So Far

MD: Hey guys. Sorry this is later than I said it would be. It was a lot harder to type than I expected.

Conan: It also didn't help that you had your pants on fire to finish that East of Eden book. You practically spent the whole weekend with that alone!

MD: I know! It's just that I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want to bring that gigantic book with me! I would rather bring the new book I have to read, Life of Pi.

Conan: I still can't believe that you're leaving me like this!

MD: Awwww, don't be so sad Conan! It's only for a little over two weeks! If you guys want to find out more about my trip and stuff, just go to my livejournal through the link on my bio. My username thing is Allegro17. I'll have things like when I'll be back and stuff there.

Conan: I guess I should do the disclaimer now…. Masked Detective does not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. She tried to use her netnavi to hack into the government files or something and give her ownership, but Cadenza (her netnavi)gave her one heck of a lecture about how wrong that was. Man was that funny!

MD: Don't know why she got so mad though. It's not like I would have succeeded or anything. Anyways, here's this week's chapter!

DBZGTCCY

**And Yet So Far**

Conan woke up feeling dizzy and sick. He also felt a strange sense of happiness and hope. He looked around and saw the same drab, grey walls that made up his prison. So where in the world could this hope possibly be coming from?

He struggled to remember what had happened right before he had passed out. Then he realized that he had his Detective Boys badge in his hand still. Memories came flooding back to him about his conversation with Ran.

He gave a wry smile and attached the badge further inside of his jacket than it had been when he had first found it. He had a feeling that he would need it again soon.

Once Conan was sure the badge was safely out of sight, he checked his button to make sure that the tracer was still there. He rubbed the tracer to make sure it was on tight and winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. It went away as soon as it had come, but left Conan shaken.

Conan was about to lay back down again when the sound of a door slamming quickly jolted him fully awake. He became tense and alert. He closed his eyes and could faintly hear the sounds coming from the door. Unfortunately, it came out as mumbling and he couldn't understand a word of what was being said.

Curiosity and his detective instincts drove Conan to open his eyes, and move as close to the door and the voices as he could. He couldn't stand, but found that he was able to crawl without too much pain.

Once Conan had reached the his destination, he sat back down, breathed deeply, closed his eyes once again, and listened intently to what was being said.

Now that he was closer, Conan could make out the words being said. It wasn't easy, but it was much better than before.

"I'm positive it was her, Bourbon. She had the same long hair, just tied back. And she was the right height and, well, everything!"

"Well, this does pose as a problem. But at least we caught on early. I hate to admit it, Cider, but _you_ actually did something _right_."

Conan felt a shiver shoot up his spine. Those voices were defiantly familiar. The first one had to be the man who had killed him. And the second one was that gruff voice he had heard when he had first woken up after being kidnapped.

Conan held his breath and listened as best as he could. He could practically hear his heart beat and felt a small drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. He had a pretty good idea of who the girl was that they were talking about, but preyed that he was wrong all the same.

The man, nicknamed Cider, gave what seemed to be a low growl. The other man, Bourbon, gave a strange, low sound that must have been his version of chuckling. Or he was drowning in something, which Conan wouldn't mind being true.

"So, what do we do with her? Should we kill her? She saw my face the night I kidnapped the brat, and nearly took my head off at that."

Conan felt his stomach lurch and knew that it wasn't because he was sick. They really were talking about Ran! Conan forced his mind back to the conversation when he heard Bourbon start talking.

"No, we'll leave her be. It would cause more trouble if we were to shot her. We would draw too much attention, and there is always the chance that she manages to survive or escape. I have a much better plan that will benefit us in more ways than just throwing her off of our trail."

Conan struggled to hear what Bourbon was saying, but Bourbon's voice had dropped and Conan could only make out a small whispering sound that Conan couldn't understand at all.

Conan sighed in relief when he realized that he could no longer eavesdrop on his kidnappers. That conversation had helped him quite a bit. He knew that Ran was safe, well, as safe as she could be, knowing his secret and about the Black Organization. He now also knew the codenames of the men who had kidnapped him. It had been Cider and Bourbon, right? He put this carefully into the back of his mind for later reference. Who knew when it would come in handy?

Just as Conan was going to close his eyes, he was jolted once again from sleep by a slamming door. The difference though was that this door was in the hallway by the cell. And also, the door had been slammed against a wall when it was opened, rather that closed.

Conan's eyes widened as he saw Bourbon walk up to his cell. He instinctively moved back and glared at the large man.

The man was large and very muscular. He was wearing all black and had a hat hanging from his overcoat somehow. His skin was dark and tanned, and he had some stubble of hair on his chin. His face was thick, particularly his chin, which seemed to come out a bit too far. His hair was a deep red like blood and was tied back into a very small pony tail. But the focal feature of him was his eyes. They were a dull green that seemed to bore right through a person into their very soul. Conan shivered as he looked at those eyes. They we cold and cruel, but the worst part was that there seemed to be a sign of intelligence in them. This man was not one to be messed with nor could easily be fooled.

The man gave a cold smile and his eyes seemed to brighten up a bit and glint maliciously. They looked at Conan, than around his cell. His eyes came upon the ropes Conan had cut off and the bloody piece of glass that Conan had used to cut the ropes off with. His eyes showed amusement, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"So you got your ropes off. Very cleaver, little detective. Good thing we will no longer be needing them, otherwise this would be quite annoying, and I hate it when things are annoying."

With that said Bourbon opened the cell door and pulled out a handkerchief. He walked slowly over to Conan and quickly forced the handkerchief over Conan's mouth and nose.

Conan struggled the best he could, but being sick and breathing in the drug caused him to get weaker and weaker until he passed out. Bourbon smiled as he felt Conan's body become limp in his hand.

Bourbon put the handkerchief back into his pocket, roughly threw Conan over his shoulder, and walked back out of the cell and into the other room. Once there, he looked around and made sure that he hadn't left anything behind.

He existed that room also; putting his hat on with his free had, and walked quietly outside and to the van. He quickly shoved Conan into the back and walked around quickly to the driver's seat. He took the time to buckle his seat belt and waited for Cider to check around to make sure no one was looking.

Bourbon started the car as Cider got in and drove slowly away from the building. He gave one look to the place where he knew Ran was riding. He smirked and drove away.

DBZGTCCY

MD: Finally I'm done! It is past 12 in the morning and I'm tired!

Conan: That's what you get for procrastinating.

MD: But I was stuck! I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, which is part of the reason it's up later that I thought! I kinda got stuck….

Conan: (sweatdrop) Whatever MD. Just respond to these reviews so that we can go to bed!

MD: Rightio! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Silver Sky Magician: **Awww! That's not true! I think your story is really good! What I find helps with details is just playing what you write like a movie in your head, and describing scenes and people that look interesting. I'm glad that you like my writing though! It makes me feel so good to hear that! I hope you liked this last chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

**Jimmy's girl: **Sorry I took awhile to update! And I don't want Conan to get too badly hurt either (glares at evil brain plotting to hurt Conan) Darn you brain! (Conan: Wait, you have a brain?) Thanks for making Conan blush! I love laughing at him! I'm glad you still like my story, and hope that you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Aikachi: **I know what you mean about Ran being able to beat them up! I don't know so much about Bourbon though… he seems pretty tough! I'm glad you liked my last chapter, and hope that you like this one too! Thank you for reviewing!

**Onyx Youkai: **I'm glad you think I've got my characters down well! That makes me feel so good inside! I'm glad that I've got you excited over this fic, and hope that you continue to like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Black Cherrie: **I'm glad that you like my story! I'm sorry about the slow update! I hope that you enjoyed my latest chapter, and thank you for taking the time to review!

**dragongirl101: **Slaves huh? There are a few people I wouldn't mind putting through that…but I think I'll just stick to writing. Ha ha! Thank you so much for all the compliments! They really mean a lot to me! And I'm glad you enjoy me and Conan's conversations! We love having them, and we love it when people say that they like them! I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic and thank you so much for leaving such a long and kind review! It is truly and greatly appreciated!

**michel 8 8 8: **I hope that this fic goes on for a while more! I'm having so much fun with it. I'm glad that you agree with me about having other things we have to do other than write and I totally agree with you! I can't wait to read your fic! I'll bet it's a good one! I hope you like my latest chapter! And thank you for your kind review!

**KogoroMouri: **I'm glad you like my story. I'm sorry that you don't like my conversations with Conan. Those conversation things usually help encourage me to write because I have so much fun with them. It you look for the "DBZGTCCY", you can skip right through them if you like. Thank you for taking the time to review, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Kayla: **I forgot that tradition didn't I? Oops! Won't forget again, so no worries! I hope that we can keep e-mailing each other too. It's a lot of fun! And I love making new friends! I'm also glad you liked my last chapter. Sorry this one took so long to come out, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for taking the time to write that nice review!

**Kuroda Ayumi**: Wow! You can speak Japanese! How awesome! I wish I could speak Japanese! And I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks for the really kind review! I would love to be tomodachi! I hope you continue to like my fic!

**Raye Sun: **Sorry I took so long to update again! I hope you liked this latest chapter! And thank you for reviewing!

**Alexandra: **I got your letter a few days ago! It was great, and I enjoyed hearing from you! I'll try to send you another one before I leave for Europe, but I'm not sure I'll have time too. I'm glad you liked my little twist. It came to me a while ago and I was dieing to put it in! Thank you for giving such a kind review once again! I can't wait to hear from you again, and I hope you liked my latest chapter!

MD: Wow! This chapter beat my old record for most reviews for a single chapter! Thank you so much guys! This makes me so happy!

Conan: Maybe you should go to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow.

MD: (yawn) Yeah, I know. But I just want to remind you guys to check out my livejournal for more information about my trip. I'll tell you when I'm coming back and stuff and maybe spoilers for my next chapter (maybe!).

Conan: It was a good idea to get the livejournal though. Now you can keep your readers up to date on how your fics are going and when the next update should be.

MD: Yeah! I saw other people doing that, and thought it was a great idea! But that's enough for tonight! I really want to go to bed now! So, Ttfn!

Conan: Ta ta for now.


	14. Small Things Forgotten

MD: Oh my Ra you guys, I am so sorry!

Conan: It must be the apocalypse, you're updating!

MD: (sob) I got writer's block. I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to take so long! After my trip, band camp started up, and then school right after that!

Conan: _Why _didn't you just update during band camp?

MD: I couldn't! I was so tired, both mentally and physically! I had to relearn lots of marching and try to do better than last year. Then we had to learn the show! It's way cool and it's called loops, but it's really hard!

Conan: Actually, your show isn't half bad.

MD: (grin) At least now we have the whole show learned. We just have to perfect it by finals in two weeks! And we just had our first orchestra concert, so I was working hard on my violin, since I am now in advanced orchestra. And school had been impossible… Why did I join honors!

Conan: Because you dumb in a smart way. If that actually makes sense. And since you've been talking for so long, I'll do a really quick disclaimer. Masked Detective does not own anything you may recognize and, unfortunately, makes no profit from thing.

MD: So sad. Anyways, here's chapter 14, finally!

DBZGTCCY

**Small Things Forgotten**

Ran quickly found the dot that represented Conan and the van and started to jog in the direction it was headed in. She felt like she had taken this path before, but shock off the feeling. What she needed to do was concentrate on finding Conan.

After a few minutes of jogging, Ran saw that the van had finally come to a stop. She slowed down to a fast walk and rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to warm them up.

_Thank god I at least wore pants today instead of a skirt or shorts. I would hate to think how cold I would be in either of those two things! _

Ran finally got to her destination and stood in shock as she stared at the area. It was her and Shinichi's high school! She walked over to the gate and sat down on the side, under the sign that said "Teitan High School". (MD: This was the name in the English graphic novel… Is it different in the Japanese version? Conan: Stupid dubs…)

She put her hands up to her mouth and tried to warm them up by blowing a steady stream of hot air on them. She wanted the kidnappers to assume that they had shaken her off of their trail and that they would let their guards down in response to the idea, making her job a whole lot easier. Just as she was preparing to try to sneak in, Dr. Agasa's voice cut through the silence from her glasses.

"_What happened Ran? I had to answer the phone and it took me a while to try to get them to end the conversation. When I came back, you were moving in a whole new direction from before, and so was Shinichi's dot."_

Ran felt a sweat drop run down the side of her face. Leave it to Dr. Agasa to answer the phone at a time like this. She sat back down under the sign and pressed the button on the glasses that would allow her to respond to Dr. Agasa.

"I think that whoever was in the original building where Shinichi was had recognized me when I tried to pretend to just happen to walk by the building. I was stupid and waited for a chance to go in instead of just finding a back door or something. But my 'chance' turned out to be them taking Shinichi to this new place. When I got in there, all I found was a deserted room and a cell with Shinichi's blood…" Ran voice was bitter at first. It was so stupid of her to wait. She should have just immediately found a way to sneak in. By the end though, she had to choke back a sob. Shinichi was obviously in bad shape, and here she was just sitting here in the cold.

"_Ran, waiting for a chance like that was not stupid. It was actually a very smart move on your part. I know that you were unsuccessful, but it also proved that you can keep a level head despite any stressful situations. This will be very important if we plan on saving Shinichi. But now we need to worry about how we are going to help Shinichi now. Things may seem bad now, but don't give up hope. I know you're worried about the blood, but that just means that we need to move a little bit faster without sacrificing any caution."_

Ran felt her heart loosen up as hope re-entered her mind and body. Dr. Agasa was right about everything. As long as they worked together, there was no way that they could possibly let Shinichi down.

"You're right Dr. Agasa, thank you." Ran said, sitting up straighter. It was now or never. They needed to come up with a plan and she had to execute it perfectly.

"_Ran, I recognize the basic area of the city that you and Shinichi are in, but what is the building exactly that they are holding Shinichi in?" _

Ran looked around, suddenly remembering just where she was. She frowned again at the white buildings of the school. No matter how long she pondered about it, she could not figure out why the men in black brought Shinichi _here _of all places. She hoped Dr. Agasa would have some idea as to why they chose a public high school for their "hide-out" in the middle of a school year.

Ran pressed the button on her glasses and said, "They took him to Teitan High School. I've been hiding behind this wall for a while now in hope that they would think that I was unable to follow them.

"_The high school? This is not good. It was a smart place for them to go at this time of year, but it also means that they don't plan on being here for too long." _Dr. Agasa responded, saying some of his thoughts out loud.

Ran leaned up against the wall without saying anything, completely baffled. What did everyone seem to know that she didn't? Dr. Agasa had said something about how it was a good time of the year for them to be at the school. What could possibly make the school a good hide out at any time other than the summer? That was when it hit her like a smack on the back of her head. How could she have possibly forgotten about something as big as that?

"_Ran, are you still there? Are you okay?"_ Dr. Agasa's voice broke through her thoughts like a knife. She gave her head a small, quick shake before responding.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you said, sorry." She needed to be a lot more alert. Shinichi's life was now resting in her hands!

"_You had forgotten what the next two weeks were, hadn't you?" _Dr. Agasa's voice sounded faintly amused, but with a hint of pity behind the amusement.

Ran felt a "sweatdrop" run down the side of her head that had nothing to do with her being warm. She felt like hitting herself over the forehead for having forgotten about the next two weeks.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But I still can't believe that it took me so long to figure it out after you had mentioned that it was the perfect time in the school year. I mean, who the heck forgets about winter break?" She finally gave herself that smack on the forehead that she felt she deserved, frowning. She then started to rub her temples as Dr. Agasa's voice came through the glasses softly.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Ran. You've been under a lot of stress this weekend, not only with Shinichi's kidnapping, but about finding out his 'little' situation for these past months. It's perfectly understandable that you would forget something like winter break. But right now, we need to concentrate on how we are going to help Shinichi. Do you have any ideas of what to do now that you know where he is?" _

Ran frowned at Dr. Agasa's question. She had been planning on just sneaking into the school and looking around for Shinichi. But now she realized how stupid of a "plan" that had been, if it even could be called a plan. If she had been caught, this situation would have become a hundred times worse that it already was.

"Actually, I have absolutely no idea what to do." Ran responded, sighing sadly. "All I know is that we probably have a very short time to save Shinichi. I doubt that those men in black on being at that school for more than a day or two."

"_You are defiantly right about that. And I guess it's a good thing that I contacted you." _Dr. Agasa said, after a few seconds of silence.

Ran felt her heart skip a beat. She listened eagerly for him to say that he had a plan, any plan at all. She clutched her glasses tightly as she heard Dr. Agasa say:

"_I think I have an idea."_

Ran silently cheered, and smiled. Time may have been running short, but they were going to save Shinichi. _She _was going to save Shinichi, no matter what.

DBZGTCCY

MD: Well, there it is, finally!

Conan: Thank Ra. Now you'll calm down and stop crying about how bad you feel about making the readers wait.

MD: Yeah, but just so you guys know, the next update will be slow, just not as slow. After finals I'll get out of school and hour early, so I should be able to work on this. I can't wait, as much as I love marching band. It must be so nice for people who actually have free time…

Conan: Oh stop whining, it's only been about 3 months.

MD: Yeah, you're right. But everyone thinks I'm nuts for doing marching band with the flute, orchestra with the violin, and honors on top of that. Quite a workload, if I do say so myself!

Conan: Yeah, I guess you're right there.

MD: Also guys, I'm putting my review replies will be on my livejournal for now on. It's a rule that you can't put review replies in your updates I guess, and I really don't want this erased…. So go to my livejournal! I'll have the review replies up in a few days. Either tomorrow or Thursday. I can't on Wednesday because I have private violin lessons, then youth symphony orchestra. Another eater upper of time….

Conan: What is it with you and biting off more than you can chew?

MD: I'm an idiotic over achiever I guess. Oh well, thank you guys for being so patient! I promise the next update won't take more that a month…. That may sound bad, but I'll try to make it sooner!

Conan: Sometimes I really worry about you…

MD: So does everyone else, but oh well! I think that's enough for this update, even if the chapter wasn't very long… So once again, I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS! And thanks again for your patience. So, ttfn!

Conan: TA ta for now!


	15. Changing Face

MD: Oh man you guys. I am so incredibly sorry! I just had a ton of trouble writing this chapter, I have no idea why!

Conan: It's been almost a whole year you stupid idiot!

MD: I know, I know! I started to get into other things, and school became distracting too. I joined my school pit for the musical and that ate up hours and hours and hours of time. We did Les Miserables and it was hard! Fun, but very very hard.

Conan: I don't get it. You started to write the chapter months ago. What happened?

MD: That was my fault. I had written a full page during Youth Symphony Orchestra rehearsal (we weren't actually rehearsing at the time, it was just a meeting). So I put it in my music binder, which I lost the next day. It was taken when I left it in the band room.

Conan: That sucks.

MD: You're telling me. After I lost it, I just couldn't rewrite it. But, earlier today, I found it! It must have fallen out of my binder and in my room before I lost my binder! I was so happy that I was able to not only continue it, but finish it too!

Conan: You really are an idiot.

MD: I know...

Conan: And as punishment, you have to do the disclaimer.

MD: O.O Nooooo. Fine, I guess I do deserve it. I do not own Detective Conan, or any of the characters. If the plot seems to resemble any other fanfictions, I'm very sorry as it was unintentional.

Conan: And now for the chapter.

MD: Finally, you loyal and wonderful/kind readers get to read the next chapter of Missing You.

DBZGTCCY

**Changing Face**

Ran leaned closely to the wall, listening to Cider as he paced back and forth in front of the door to the room in which Conan was. She frowned as she waited, hoping he would leave for any reason at all.

_"I don't think he's going to be leaving from his post Ran. He's been there since Bourbon ordered him to keep watch."_

Ran's frown deepened.

"So how am I going to get to Shinichi?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

There was no answer for a minute as Dr. Agasa tried to think of anyway to avoid a confrontation with Cider, but could not think of any.

"_I guess that you are going to have to get past him with force. Bourbon is across the school, so if you if defeat him quickly, you shouldn't have any problems. Just try not to make too much noise. I'll warn you if Bourbon starts to head in you direction."_

Ran's frown slowly changed into a satisfied smirk. She would be able to find out if revenge was as sweet as she kept hearing.

She listened to Cider and waited until it sounded like his back was turned to her. She tensed up and got ready to pounce. Thank goodness Dr. Agasa's plan had gone flawlessly.

Ran had snuck into the building, and rather than avoid the two men in black, she had _looked_ for them. She had found Bourbon and Cider having an argument while walking towards the room Conan was locked in. (That was how she had been able to learn their names.) Bourbon wanted Cider to guard Conan, which Cider wasn't too pleased about.

Ran had followed them until they came to their destination. Cider scowled as he took his post while Bourbon just frowned in a bored manner. As Bourbon was leaving, Ran had thrown a new kind of tracer Dr. Agasa had given her. It was black just for camouflage on the black clothes of the kidnappers. The tracers were also made to tick to any surface when moistened with saliva. She had thrown one on each of the kidnappers so that she and Dr. Agasa would know where they were at all times.

And so here she was: Dr. Agasa was keeping an eye on Bourbon and Cider, she knew where Conan was, and she was about to get some serious revenge.

Ran jumped out of her hiding place, and was thrilled to see that Cider did have his back turned to her. She immediately ran toward Cider, and gave a powerful kick to the back of his head.

Cider flew forward, but caught himself before falling down completely. He turned around, and tried to throw a punch at Ran's face. Ran barley dodged, and quickly retaliated with a punch to his stomach.

Cider blocked that, but Ran swung her leg at his feet before he could attack and knocked him down.

Just as he was getting up, Ran hit him at a pressure point, albeit a little harder than necessary.

Cider slumped to the ground, unconscious. Ran beamed triumphantly as she walked to the door Cider had been guarding. She tried to open it, but felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that it was locked.

She searched Cider for the key to the door, praying that Bourbon had trusted him with it.

Just as she was losing hope, she found a ring of keys in a hidden pocket on the inside of Cider's coat.

She tried three keys before she found the right key. She opened the door slowly, scared of what state would find Conan in.

The room was completely black and she had to wait a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

When she was finally able to see faint outlines of the room, she saw Conan slumped over in the corner. She immediately rushed over, noticing that the room was actually the school music room. She could faintly see opened cabinets full of instruments, stand racks filled completely with plastic stands on one side, and large stacks of chairs on the other. She could also see the plaques and trophies that adorned another side of the room.

She got to Conan and looked at him closely. His breathing was shallow and he was sweating, but she couldn't see and injuries or blood.

Ran carefully picked him up, and walked as quickly as she could out of the school without bumping Conan too much. Just because he didn't seem to be in too much danger, didn't mean he wasn't.

Ran smiled as she turned the corner. One more hallway and she would be able to get out of the school. Cider was still knocked out and Bourbon was on the other side of the school. Bourbon was most likely in the science rooms, since they were the farthest away from the music room.

Just as Ran was about to open the door, someone gently pushed her to the side, than stood in front of the door protectively.

Ran turned around angrily to see who was blocking the way out of the school.

It was a fairly young woman, maybe in her middle twenties. She had black hair pulled back in a braid. She wore the usual clothes of the people in the Black Organization except for a small diamond ring on her right hand. She had bright blue eyes that Ran saw were full of pain and suffering, but also determination.

"You must be Miss Mouri." the woman said, smiling. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Ran's eyes widened in surprise. How did this woman know her name? Had she been spying on Conan and her? Had the Black Organization known who Conan was all this time?

"You look surprised, dear." the woman said, still smiling. "When Conan was kidnapped, Cider had mentioned both Conan's identity and a girl with him during the kidnapping to Bourbon, who in turn informed me of these discoveries. I decided to do some research on Mr. Kudo's friends and family. If it makes you feel any better, no one but me, Bourbon, and Cider know about any of this."

Ran was again surprised. There was something strange about this woman. She seemed so calm. She didn't seem threatening, angry, or anything. And she hadn't informed to her boss or whatever about Shinichi. What was going on?

"Who are you?" Ran finally asked, clutching Conan a little tighter and keeping a weary eye on the woman.

"My name is Margarita. I suggest that you put Mr. Kudo there down. I doubt that you can fight with him in your hands. And I'm sure that you don't want him to get hurt any more than he already is." Margarita said, no longer smiling, but looking thoughtful.

Ran frowned, but knew that margarita was right. She set Conan down gently, never taking her eyes off of Margarita. She than stood in a fight stance, waiting to see what Margarita would do.

Margarita brought up a small device and said into it, "Bourbon, Cider, I need you both here near the exit of the school. And move _quickly!_"

Ran jumped at the change in Margarita's voice, than panicked. She wouldn't be able to fight all of them at once!

Ran quickly attacked Margarita, hoping to finish her before the other two got there.

Margarita just smiled and defended herself against all of Ran's attacks. She didn't try to attack Ran once, just continued to block all of Ran's attacks with ease.

Suddenly, Bourbon and Cider slid around the corner of the hall. Bourbon was frowning, looking annoyed while Cider was clutching his head and looking angry.

Margarita shot a side glance at them, then gave Ran a powerful punch in the stomach.

Ran was pushed back and slumped over, clutching her stomach. She heard a metallic click and looked up into the barrel of a gun. Margarita just gave her a smile that seemed to be full of pity.

"I'm sorry that you have to see this Miss Mouri." Margarita said apologetically.

And with that, Margarita turned around and shot Bourbon and Cider, hitting them both straight through their hearts.

DBZGTCCY

MD: And there's the fifteenth chapter!

Conan: You killed two people...in one chapter...

MD: Whoa...I did. Ummmm...oops?

Conan: --U

MD: Ha...ha... Anyways. As usual, review replies will be in my livejournal thing. I'll try to get to that sometime this week.

Conan: You better hurry up with that. The reviewers defiantly need a huge thanks.

MD: Yeah, you bet they do. Next chapter will be started tomorrow. And it's the LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe it. I'm pretty sure it will be the last chapter, I'm not sure if I'll make an epilogue. We'll see. Anyways, until next time! TTFN!

Conan: Ta ta for now!


End file.
